Du meilleur jusqu'au pire
by Svjetlana
Summary: 1971. Je rentre à Poudlard, en compagnie Lily Evans et de ceux qui deviendrons plus tard les Maraudeurs. Sept années passées entre les murs de l'école. Alors même que les ténèbres se rassemblent et que Voldemort monte en puissance, nous avons vécue les plus belles années de notre vie. Sept belles années avant que les drames ne commencent . Et ceci est mon histoire, notre histoire
1. Prologue

**Bienvenue à tous**

**Alors voilà, je poste enfin cette fic dont j'ai pas arrêté de parler ces derniers temps. Le principe est simple, il s'agit d'une fic à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Je reste le plus possible authentique à l'histoire, c'est à dire que la trame principale suivra la véritable histoire des Maraudeurs, que James et Lily mourrons bien à la fin et que Peter sera bien le traitre de l'histoire. Mais mon personne principal a été inventé par mes soins et m'appartient donc.**

**J'ai fait un maximum de recherche sur les personnages, les lieux, le contexte de l'histoire et j'espère donc que les choses seront le plus authentiques possibles. Mon but n'étant pas de changé le cours de l'histoire, mais seulement d'y intégrer mon personnage et de le faire vivre.**

**Voici donc le prologue d'une fic qui sera très longue puisque je compte faire toutes les années à Poudlard de mon personnage, depuis son entrée jusqu'à ses quelques années suivant sa sortie de l'école de Magie. Evidemment, je passerais plus vite sur les premières années puisque le comportement enfantin des héros n'est pas très intéressant. Je pense donc m'en tenir à une vingtaine de chapitre pour les trois premières années. A partir de la 4e, les choses deviendrons plus intéressantes.**

**Autant vous prévenir immédiatement, malgré le fait que je fasse tout pour rester authentique, j'ai changé quelques petits détails. Ainsi donc, Bellatrix, Narcissa et Andromeda sont à Poudlard lorsque les Maraudeurs y sont aussi, de même que Lucius et peut être d'autres personnages que j'ai du faire changer. Evidemment, cela ne change rien à l'histoire, mais pour éviter les remarques inutiles de ce genre, je préfère vous prévenir.**

**En ce qui concerne les maraudeurs eux-mêmes, je ne change rien à leurs comportements, Sirius sera toujours aussi dragueur, James toujours aussi amoureux de Lily, Remus toujours aussi calme et tiraillé entre son envie de vivre et la peur de sa condition. En revanche, en ce qui concerne Peter, il y aura du changement. En vérité, on sait peu de choses sur lui et s'il y a quelque chose qui m'énerve, c'est de faire de lui quelqu'un d'inutile, goinfre et stupide. S'il a fait partit des maraudeurs, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un de moins beau et moins intelligents qu'eux, donc je pense qu'à Poudlard, il était quelqu'un à part entière, qui avait ces qualités et ses défauts.**

**En ce qui concerne mon débit de parution, j'ai plusieurs fics en cours, mais je trouve le temps d'écrire pour chacune d'entre elles. J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance pour celle-ci, donc je pense poster un chapitre par semaine, de préférence le Dimanche puisque j'ai le week end pour écrire. Je réponds également à toutes les review, mais je met du temps puisque j'ai mes études à côté. J'ai également un compte Facebook où je tiens au courant de mes parutions et autres, donc n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une demande d'amis (vous tapez _Svjetlana Katherina Ivanova_).**

**Voilà, c'est tout ce que je tenais à dire, je pense avoir fait le tour. J'accepte tous les commentaires, bons comme mauvais, à condition que ces derniers soient constructifs. Si c'est juste pour me dire que ma fic ne vous plait pas, que vous n'aimez pas le fait que les personnages soient plus jeunes que dans l'œuvre originale, ce n'est pas la peine de poster de review. En revanche, si vous avez des remarques à me faire sur l'organisation des cours, ou si vous trouvez que les comportements des personnages ne correspond pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

« _On dit que le temps change les choses, mais en fait, le temps ne fait que passer et nous devons changer les choses nous-mêmes_ »

(Andy Warhol)

Les jours ne font que passer, inlassablement, sans discontinuer, sans discorde. Pour tous, ils s'enchainent dans un ordre parfait qui nous conduit inéluctablement à un but commun : la mort. Qui que l'on soit, quoi que l'on soit, peu importe ce que l'on a fait de notre vie, nous parvenons tous au même endroit.

Personne n'a jamais su dire ce qu'il y avait après la mort, personne n'a su donner de mots pour décrire ce qui se passait lorsqu'une personne rendait son dernier souffle. Alors seule reste cette peur sourde qui emplit nos cœurs et se rappelle à nous à chaque fois que quelqu'un meurt.

La mort est incontrôlable, on ignore quand elle frappera, comment et pourquoi. C'est une sorte d'ombre lugubre qui frappe inlassablement, sans aucune compréhension. La mort, c'est un point final à tout. Elle brise les amitiés, foudroie les amours et rappelle à tous que rien ne peut l'arrêter. Rien ne peut la stopper.

Mais la vie, à bien y réfléchir, n'est guère mieux. C'est un long fleuve qui est loin d'être tranquille et que nous ne contrôlons souvent pas. Tellement d'acteurs entrent en jeu, tellement de conditions auxquelles nous ne sommes pas préparés. Et après mûre réflexion, on se rend compte que l'on ne contrôle plus rien.

Certains parlent de destin, d'autres refusent de croire que toute notre vie est écrite à l'avance. Mais qu'importe, moi je sais à présent que toute une vie ne prépare pas à la mort. Face à elle, le pire comme le meilleur de chacun peut se révéler.

La mort frappe, c'est un fait, mais au final, peut-être pouvons-nous la choisir. Si nous n'avons rien contrôlé dans toute notre existence, reste la possibilité de choisir la mort qui sera la nôtre. Ce fut mon choix à moi aussi.

Le destin, c'est ce long fleuve sans répit, qui nous mène tous à la mort. Face à elle, nous sommes tous égaux. Et face à elle, il y a le courage de choisir de partir avec honneur, ou bien tenter de fuir lâchement. Ce choix reste le nôtre, personne ne le fera à notre place, personne n'en a le droit. Ce choix, c'est l'ultime, le dernier. Et au final, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous**

**Je vous remercie de prendre le temps de lire ma fic, et j'espère véritablement qu'elle vous plait.**

**Ne sachant pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit, je tiens à préciser que dans ma fic, l'âge de certains personnages a changés. Andromeda Black & Lucius Malefoy ont l'âge des Maraudeurs, Bellatrix Black a un an de plus, Narcissa & Regulus Black un an de moins. Je le précise car certains d'entre vous ne vont pas manquer de le relever ^^. Donc voilà, vous savez pourquoi, ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part.**

**Mes chapitre sont très longs, je ne sais pas si cela est visible ici, mais cela me demande beaucoup de temps d'écriture. Je n'ai donc pas une centaine de chapitres d'avance. J'en posterais un par semaine. De plus, mes cours reprennent demain, ce qui va me demander beaucoup plus de temps.**

**Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et surtout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;p.**

* * *

« _Les faiblesses et les sentiments de l'enfance s'étendent dans toute la suite de la vie_»

(Jacques-Bénigne Bossuet)

_**1er Septembre 1971, Quai 9 ¾, Londres**_

J'étais née dans une des plus grandes familles de sorciers au monde, et pourtant, rien ne m'impressionnait plus en cet instant que de savoir que j'allais mettre pour la première fois les pieds dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe. Les anecdotes racontées par notre père lorsqu'il faisait les quatre cent coups dans les couloirs de Poudlard en compagnie de son frère jumeau et de ses amis, l'explication des cours par notre mère qui avait été une des élèves modèles de son année ou encore les plaisanteries de nos frères et sœurs aînés, tout cela ne faisait qu'accentuer cette volonté d'enfin voir Poudlard en vrai.

Tournant la tête sur ma droite, je croisai les yeux brillants de ma sœur jumelle, Kayleigh, et compris que je n'étais pas la seule à piétiner d'impatience. Sans la réserve apprise par notre mère, nous serions très certainement encore en train de hurler de joie. Mais si je portais le nom des Potter, le sang des Malefoy circulait également dans mes veines et je me devais de leur faire honneur.

_**Alixia**_, s'exclama soudainement Lynn, ma sœur aînée en voyant sa meilleure amie se précipiter sur elle. _**Que**__** je suis heureuse de te revoir.**_

_**Lys nous nous sommes **__**vues**__** il y a deux jours**_, répondit son amie en riant avant de nous serrer à notre tour dans ses bras. _**Mais moi auss**__**i je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir.**_

Reculant de l'étreinte d'Alixia que j'appréciais beaucoup, je me tournai vers le dernier membre de notre fratrie : Alejandro. Mon frère aîné entamait sa dernière année à Poudlard et cela se remarquait aux emblèmes de son blason de préfet-en-chef. En voyant mon regard sur lui, un sourire lui échappa et réchauffa mon cœur.

Nous étions quatre, mais tellement différents les uns des autres. Si la même froideur héritée des Malefoy nous caractérisait, si la même beauté arrogante nous unissait, nous étions pourtant à l'opposé les uns des autres. Alejandro, couramment appelé Alec pour raccourcir son prénom trop long, était l'aîné de nous quatre.

Grand, mince, des cheveux mi-longs et blonds, un visage pâle rehaussé par un nez fin et des yeux d'un bleu limpide, il représentait la beauté glaciale et slave des Malefoy. D'un tempérament froid et distant, Alec avait peu d'amis mais des tonnes d'admiratrices auxquelles il ne prêtait pas la moindre attention. Excellent élève et extrêmement protecteur envers nous, il avait fait de Lynn l'une des élèves de Poudlard les moins accessibles.

Lynn venait deux ans après lui. Grande également, mais ronde, elle avait une beauté que je lui enviais énormément. Un teint mat à force de passer ses vacances sur la côte d'Azur française en compagnie d'Alixia, de longs cheveux sombres qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos et des yeux d'un brun chocolat, elle avait fait défiler les garçons sans jamais s'y accrocher véritablement. Toujours énergique et amicale, ses amis se comptaient pourtant sur les doigts d'une seule main. Les garçons étant moins expressifs que les filles, je ne doutais pas un instant le nombre d'entre eux qui avait souhaiter sortir avec elle. A eux deux, Alec et Lynn avaient contribué à prouver qu'un mélange de sang entre Potter et Malefoy ne signifiait pas nécessairement l'apocalypse.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était à nous deux, Kayleigh et moi, de prouver que notre famille avait de quoi marcher la tête haute, même si le mariage entre mon père, un Potter pur, et ma mère, une Malefoy jusqu'aux bout des ongles n'avait pas toujours été bien perçu.

_**Oh non pas lui**_, s'écria soudainement ma sœur jumelle d'un ton faussement désespéré. _**Moira, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas invité à nous rejoindre.**_

_**Kay il s'agit de notre cousin**_, répondis-je en pivotant sur mes talons avec un grand sourire envers James qui me serra fortement contre lui.

Un reniflement dédaigneux retentit derrière moi et je me doutais que ma sœur ne répondait pas par peur des représailles de la part de nos parents. Mais s'ils n'avaient pas été présents, aucun doute qu'elle s'en serait prit après James qui aurait évidemment répondu.

Ces deux-là se haïssaient presque. James représentant l'archétype du parfait Potter et ma sœur à l'image de notre famille maternelle, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus. Depuis l'enfance, tous les prétextes pour se disputer étaient les bons. C'était donc avec moi que James avait développé des liens forts tandis que ma sœur s'était plutôt rapprochée de Lucius.

_**Un problème Kay ?**_ demanda James après avoir salué tout le monde en compagnie de ses parents. _**Ou bien aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?**_

_**James tu parles autrement à ta cousine**_, siffla Alicia en m'embrassant sur les deux joues. _**Je suis jalouse Melinda, tu as deux adorables petites filles qui rentrent à Poudlard et moi mon fils ne va me causer que des problèmes.**_

Elle avait dit cela en serrant tendrement son fils contre elle et je compris qu'elle ne faisait que rigoler. Un rire léger m'échappa et je trépignais d'impatience en pointant le doigt derrière ma mère.

_**Maman**_, m'exclamai-je les yeux braqués sur ma famille maternelle.

Mais cette dernière était en pleine discussion avec sa belle-sœur alors j'échangeais un regard entendu avec ma sœur et on échappa à l'attention de nos parents pour nous précipiter sur Lucius qui eut à peine le temps de nous voir arriver avant de se retrouver avec ses deux cousines dans les bras.

Serrant mon cousin contre moi, j'adressai un sourire épanoui à ma famille maternelle qui sourit doucement. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le fait que ma mère ait épousé un Potter n'avait pas brisé notre famille. Les Potter étaient de sang-pur, c'était bien tout ce qui importait. Et depuis le début, j'avais grandi entre deux mondes qui me paraissaient pourtant assez complémentaires.

_**Comment allez vous ?**_ demanda Lucius quand on décida de le relâcher.

Il embrassa doucement mon front avec la réserve qui était celle des Malefoy et je hochai la tête avant de me précipiter dans les bras de mon oncle qui me souleva de terre pour me serrer contre lui, un froid sourire sur les lèvres. Mais cela ne me fit pas peur, je savais qu'il ne faisait que conserver les apparences.

_**Melinda**_, fit-t-il quand sa sœur vint le rejoindre, un grand sourire moins réservé sur les lèvres. _**Quel plaisir de te voir.**_

_**Et moi donc Abraxas**_, répondit ma mère en serrant l'épouse de ce dernier dans ses bras. _**Tu es magnifique Elhora.**_

_**Je te retourne le compliment**_, fit cette dernière avec un sourire tandis qu'Abraxas me reposait au sol pour que j'aille la saluer. _**Et**__** tu as des filles**__** épanouies**__**.**_

_**J'en suis fière**_, clama ma mère avec un grand sourire.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, je me tournai à nouveau vers Lucius qui m'ouvrit les bras avec douceur. M'y réfugiant quelques instants, je fus heureuse de savoir que je ferais ma rentrée aux côtés de personnes sur lesquelles je savais pouvoir compter.

Soudain, la locomotive du Poudlard Express siffla bruyamment et tous les adultes se mirent à sursauter avant de se précipiter sur les enfants. Mes parents n'échappèrent pas à la règle.

_**Allez**_, s'écria ma mère en me serrant fortement contre elle avant de m'embrasser sur le front. _**Tout le monde dans le train avant qu'il ne parte sans vous. Vite, vite**__**.**_

Je riais légèrement tandis que mon père me soulevait de terre pour m'embrasser également sur le front. Je savais que c'était le plus dur pour eux. Leurs derniers enfants rentraient à Poudlard aujourd'hui. En rentrant ce soir à la maison, ils ne seraient plus que tous les deux. Mais ils surmonteraient cela, je le savais.

_**Allez allez**_, s'exclama Alicia Potter en embrassant tout le monde avant de nous pousser dans le train. _**Soyez sages, respectez le règlement, ramenez-nous de bonnes notes et surtout, profitez de votre année. On se revoit à Noël. James, pas de bêtises**__**.**_

_**Oui maman**_, répondit son fils d'un ton innocent

Je riais en entendant sa mère gronder et James enlaça mes doigts tandis que je saluais de la main notre famille. Pour la seule fois de notre vie, les Malefoy et les Potter étaient côte à côte. Pour Abraxas et Elhora, c'était l'unique première rentrée puisqu'ils n'avaient qu'un seul fils, de même que pour Alicia et Charlus Potter. Alors le réconfort était toujours là où était la famille et je souris en voyant ma mère entourer le bras d'Abraxas du sien tandis que mon père donnait une bourrade à son frère qui fit un grand sourire quelque peu crispé à l'idée de voir son unique fils partir loin de lui.

Le train se mit alors en route, nous secouant violemment avant de reprendre un mouvement calme et synchronisé. Secouant énergiquement la main, je saluais toute ma famille, ainsi que toutes celles se trouvant sur le quai, jusqu'au moment où la gare disparue pour céder sa place aux rues de Londres.

_**Cherchons un compartiment,**_ décida Lucius en nous entraînant à sa suite dans l'étroit couloir du train.

Les années supérieures étaient déjà dans tous les wagons de l'avant et il fallut parcourir tous les compartiments pour enfin arriver dans un endroit où les premières années étaient en majorité.

_**Eh bien il va falloir trouver**_, fit Lucius d'un ton découragé.

_**Je crois qu'il va nous falloir nous séparer**_, répondit James d'un ton qui se voulait poli. _**Tu n'as qu'à aller avec Kay et je reste avec Moira.**_

_**Hors de question que je me sépare de ma sœur**_, ronchonna Kay en agrippant mes doigts. _**Tu as des amis dans les autres compartiments Lucius ?**_

_**Oui**_, répondit ce dernier. _**Mais vous êtes sûres de vouloir rester seules ?**_

_**T'inquiète pas,**_ fit Kay tandis que je hochai la tête. _**Je ne pense que l'on puisse avoir de problèmes dans ce train.**_

Lucius hocha la tête légèrement, nous embrassa rapidement sur le front et ignora royalement James qui lui rendit bien. On parvint rapidement à un compartiment seulement occupé par une fille rousse aux yeux verts.

_**Excuse moi on peut s'asseoir à tes côtés ?**_ demandai-je. _**Tous les compartiments sont déjà pris et on a pas franchement envie de rester dans le couloir.**_

_**Oh oui bien sûr**_, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire qui me plut immédiatement. _**Allez-y.**_

_**Merci beaucoup**_, fis-je en répondant à son sourire.

On s'installa sur les banquettes, mais je remarquai que malgré son ton joyeux, la fille avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. Cela me fut confirmé quand elle se pelotonna dans un coin de la vitre. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'approchai d'elle.

_**Je sais que tu n'as peut-être pas envie de parler**_, dis-je tandis qu'elle me regardait, surprise. _**Mais si tu as besoin, je suis là. Je **__**m'appelle Moira Potter et voici ma soeur et mon cousin. J'espère que tu**__** iras mieux.**_

_**Lily Evans,**_ répondit-elle d'une petite voix. _**Merci beaucoup.**_

_**Je t'en prie**_, souris-je en rejoignant ma famille. _**Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**_

_**James s'est déjà fait des copains**_, siffla Kay qui fusillait notre cousin du regard. _**Et il vient de me marcher sur le pied.**_

_**Oh Kay**_, soupirai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés. _**S'il te plaît, pas de dispute maintenant. Vous êtes ?**_

Je venais de repérer les nouveaux. Un grand et beau garçon, c'était irrécusable, tout en lui indiquait qu'il venait d'une famille de sang-pur. De son port de tête à sa manière d'être habillé. Il avait visiblement tenté de se la jouer plus cool, mais ses vêtements restaient lisses et ses cheveux bien peignés.

_**Sirius B**__**lack**_, se présenta-t-il d'une voix lente, visiblement peu sûr de se trouver au milieu d'une même famille.

Je hochai la tête et me tournai vers le suivant. Plus petit que Sirius Black, il avait de beaux cheveux miel et des yeux d'un bleu profond. Plus discret également.

_**Frank Londubat**_, fit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Je lui rendis et me tournai vers le prochain membre de notre assemblée. Un petit rondouillard mais possédant sa beauté propre.

_**Dean Nicolson**_, se présenta-t-il à son tour avec un léger sourire.

Je passai aux deux suivants. Des frères visiblement si j'en croyais la ressemblance inouïe entre eux.

_**Chang Vu**_, se présenta l'un des deux. _**Et voici mon jumeau, Waho.**_

Souriant brièvement devant l'espièglerie que je lisais dans leurs yeux, je passais au dernier d'entre eux. Plus distant, moins voyant, il n'en restait pas moins plutôt mignon.

_**Marvin Shield**_, fit-il sans l'ombre d'un sourire et je compris qu'il était visiblement terrorisé d'être ici.

_**Je suis James**_, se présenta à son tour mon cousin sous les soupirs de Kay. _**Et voici mes cousines, Kayleigh et Moira, elles sont jumelles.**_

_**Vous **__**êtes jumelles**_, s'exclama Wu, ou Waho, je ne savais plus. _**Punaise cela ne se voit pas.**_

J'échangeai un sourire moqueur avec ma sœur. Il disait vrai, nous étions la nuit et le jour. J'étais grande, mince, de longs cheveux d'un roux sombre tombant en cascade dans mon dos et des yeux gris-bleu très pâles. A côté de moi, ma sœur était plus maigre, plus petite, des cheveux blonds coupés très courts, une mèche lui tombant sur le front et lui donnant un air de poupée russe et des yeux d'un bleu pur. C'était cela qui nous différenciait, car si elle laissait ses cheveux pousser et qu'elle mangeait un peu plus, nous étions bien plus semblables.

James se mit à discuter avec le groupe de garçons au moment même où la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer un autre garçon de notre âge, à l'aspect peu engageant. Grand, maigre, un visage blafard encadré de longs cheveux noirs qui avaient l'aspect gras et des yeux d'un noir profond, il n'était pas particulièrement attirant. Son visage semblait d'ailleurs marquer de la répulsion à nous voir tous, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la laideur de ses traits.

Je le regardai avec étonnement rejoindre Lily Evans devant la fenêtre, mais le visage larmoyant de cette dernière ne s'éclaira pas en le voyant. Étonnamment, cela sembla surprendre le garçon qui s'assit devant elle, interrogateur.

_**Je ne veux pas te parle**__**r**_, sanglota-t-elle tandis que je détournais l'attention de James d'elle.

_**Pourquoi ?**_ demanda-t-il surpris.

_**Tunie me d... déteste**_, répondit l'autre au bord des larmes à nouveau. _**Parce qu'on a lu la lettre de Dumbledore.**_

Je ne comprenais pas grand chose à ce qu'elle racontait, même si j'avais bien compris que Dumbledore avait envoyé une lettre. Mais une lettre à qui ?

_**Et alors ?**_ demanda le garçon sans le moindre tact, ce qui me fit frémir

Je ne l'aimais pas, mais alors pas du tout. Son caractère était à l'identique de son physique : révulsant. Et visiblement, à cet instant précis, Lily sembla se dire la même chose.

_**Et alors c'est ma sœur,**_ s'écria-t-elle attirant l'attention de notre groupe.

_**Elle n'est qu'une...**_, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire.

J'échangeai un regard avec ma sœur. Visiblement, la jeune fille s'était disputée avec la sienne. Mais pourquoi cela semblait-il si dramatique ?

_**En tout cas on y va,**_ s'exclama-t-il à nouveau, visiblement incapable de la moindre compréhension. _**Ça y est, nous sommes en route pour Poudlard.**_

Cela eu tout de même le mérite de redonner le sourire à Lily qui hocha la tête en tamponnant ses yeux. J'eus un léger sourire en constatant que tout le monde rêvait d'aller à Poudlard.

_**Il vaut mieux être à Serpentard**_, clama le garçon.

_**Serpentar**__**d ?**_ demanda James d'une voix méprisante tandis que je soupirais et que je sentais ma sœur se tendre.

Depuis des mois maintenant, lui et Kay se disputaient à longueur de journée sur les maisons. James haïssait Serpentard, elle détestait Gryffondor. Et moi, j'étais au milieu de tout cela. Alec avait été envoyé à Gryffondor et Lynn à Serdaigle.

_**Qui a envie d'être un Serpentard ?**_ continua James sur sa lancée. _**Moi je préfère quitter l'école pas toi ?**_

Il s'était tourné vers son camarade de gauche, le dénommé Sirius Black dont le visage s'était visiblement fermé.

_**Toute ma famille était à Serpentard**_, expliqua-t-il.

Évidemment, les Black. Voilà pourquoi son nom m'avait dit quelque chose. Les Black. Une famille tout aussi extrémiste que celle de ma mère. Cela m'étonnait même que Sirius soit dans notre compartiment, je l'aurais mieux vu rejoindre Lucius.

_**Non de non**_, s'exclama James tout aussi compatissant que l'autre garçon avec Lily. _**Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quel**__**qu'un de bien.**_

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres devant l'humour de mon cousin qui m'adressa un clin d'œil sous le grondement de Kay qui avait très bien saisi l'implicite.

_**Peut-être que je ferais une entorse à la tradition**_, fit Sirius avec un sourire. _**Où veux-tu être si tu as le choix ?**_

Il s'entendrait très bien avec mon cousin s'ils se retrouvaient dans la même maison, c'était évident. James bomba le torse, fier de lui.

_**Si vous allez à Gryffondor,**_ récita-t-il, _**vou**__**s rejoindrez les courageux, comme mon père.**_

Et le mien. A vrai dire, je me fichais un peu de ma maison, mais ce qu'il m'en avait dit me donnait tellement envie d'y aller. Les rangs des Gryffondor, tellement plus attirants que la froideur des Serpentard.

Le garçon en compagnie de Lily émit un ricanement qui ne me plut pas. Qu'avait-il à dire lui ?

_**Ça te pose un problème ?**_ demanda James en l'ayant également entendu.

_**Non**_, répondit l'autre. _**Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect...**_

Je manquai de répondre, mais Sirius Black me coiffa au poteau.

_**Et toi où comptes-tu aller ?**_ demanda-t-il froidement. _**Étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un, ni l'autre ?**_

James éclata de rire, de même que le reste du compartiment. Un sourire m'échappa et les lèvres de ma sœur s'étirèrent en un rictus. Même si elle voulait être à Serpentard, elle partageait visiblement notre répugnance à l'égard de l'autre imbécile.

Je vis Lily se redresser violemment, rouge pivoine. Ne perdant pas mon sourire, je me demandais bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire envers James et Sirius. Mais elle se contenta de s'avancer vers nous, pour ouvrir la porte.

_**Viens Severus on va changer de compartiment,**_ ordonna-t-elle.

_**Ooooooh**_, fit James en compagnie de Sirius tandis qu'elle semblait se retenir de les gifler

Le dénommé Severus la rejoignit rapidement et Sirius lui adressa un mauvais sourire.

_**A bientôt Servilus**_, lança-t-il.

La porte se claqua bruyamment et les autres se remirent à rire avant de se mettre à parler de Poudlard. Visiblement, chacun d'entre nous venait de milieux différents. Des sang-pur, des sang-mêlés, des enfants de moldus. Je les écoutai débiter leurs histoires jusqu'à notre arrivée à Poudlard, tard dans la soirée.

Ayant déjà passé ma robe de sorcière, je descendis à la suite des autres élèves, mes doigts soudés à ceux de Kay qui ne paraissait pas en mener large non plus. Nous savions exactement comment les choses se passeraient, mais la peur d'être séparées était très forte.

_**Les Première année par ici s'il vous plaît**_, clama une voix bourrue.

Je me retrouvais face à un véritable colosse de plus de deux mètres. Si son visage n'avait pas semblé si sympathique, je me serais sans doute réfugiée derrière mon frère aîné qui nous adressait un signe de la main en compagnie de Lynn avant de monter dans des diligences sans chevaux.

Je rejoignis les premières années, me glissant à côté de James tandis que Kay s'agrippait au bras de Lucius. Je vis Severus et Lily quelques pas plus loin et ils nous lancèrent des regards méprisants. Mais j'avais mieux à faire que de riposter.

_**Je me nomme Hagrid Nous allons prendre des barques,**_ déclara le géant. _**Nous allons prendre des barques et croyez-**__**moi, c'est sans danger.**_

On se dirigea vers le lac et je me tendis en voyant des barques qui nous attendaient. Je n'aimais pas cela, me sentir au milieu de l'eau sans rien pouvoir faire. Serrant ma baguette dans ma poche, je m'arrêtais aux côtés des autres.

_**Bien**_, fit Hagrid en tapant dans ses mains. _**Montez par six.**_

J'échangeai un regard avec Kay et on s'avança, à l'instar des autres. Personne ne parlait, s'empressant de monter dans les embarcations. Je me retrouvais en compagnie de James, Sirius, Lily, Severus et une autre fille à l'air rêveur. On s'ignora tous royalement et James attrapa mes doigts entre les siens, tentant de me rassurer.

La barque démarra et se plaça dans la file à la suite des autres. Je sentais Lily se tendre contre mon bras gauche. Visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas non plus de se retrouver ici. Et en voyant les élèves dans les autres barques, c'était la même chose pour tous. L'eau était sombre, la nuit calme et on n'entendait rien, si ce n'étaient les bruits de la nature.

On finit par atteindre l'autre côté du lac, regardant avec émerveillement le château de Poudlard se dessiner. Il nous fallut monter d'interminables escaliers, traverser plusieurs cours immenses avant de parvenir devant une grande porte à double battants devant lesquelles se tenait une femme à l'air strict. McGonagall, si les commentaires de mon frère et de ma sœur étaient vrais.

_**Merci Hagrid**_, fit-elle tandis que le géant regagnait la salle. _**Bien, un peu d'attention s'il vous plaît. Vous allez être répartis dans un instant entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Elles seront les vôtres jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité**_ _**et vous pourrez lui faire remporter des points. Ou en perdre selon les cas.**_

Elle nous adressa un regard sévère avant que les doubles portes ne s'ouvrent. Aussitôt, les bruits des conversations se turent et on suivit McGonagall dans la salle.

La grande salle était immense et magnifique. Le ciel, que je savais artificiel, représentait le même temps que dehors. La table des professeurs faisait face à quatre grandes rangées de tables représentant les maisons de Poudlard. On finit par s'arrêter devant un tabouret sur lequel se trouvait un chapeau.

_**Quand j'appellerai v**__**otre nom**_, expliqua McGonagall, une liste à la main, _**vous vous avancerez, je poserai ce chapeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis.**_

On hocha la tête et elle déroula le parchemin.

_**Très bien**_, fit-t-elle à nouveau. _**ADAMSON Léonie.**_

Une fillette blonde comme les blés et aux jambes tremblantes s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret. Aussitôt, son visage disparut sous le chapeau.

_**SERDAIGLE**_, décida le choixpeau et des clameurs de joie retentirent à la table concernée.

_**BLACK Andromeda**_, appela McGonagall.

Je vis une fille aux cheveux noirs sortir des rangs et Sirius lui adressa un sourire tendu. J'en déduisis que, comme leur nom l'indiquait, ils venaient de la même famille.

_**SERDAIGLE**_, cria à nouveau le choixpeau et la table se remit à crier tandis que Sirius adressait un immense sourire à la fillette qui parut soulagée.

J'entendis quelques exclamations à la table des Serpentard mais les rumeurs se calmèrent rapidement.

_**BLACK Sirius**_, fit McGonagall.

_**Courage vieux**_, siffla James tandis que Sirius s'avança, tendu

Il monta les marches comme s'il montait à l'échafaud et s'assit sur le tabouret, les mains crispées sur les bords de ce dernier. Le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et son regard tourmenté disparu en-dessous.

Le choixpeau mit quelques instants avant de s'animer, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Se pourrait-il que Sirius ne soit pas destiné à Serpentard ?

_**GRYFFONDOR**_, cria-t-il.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément. Je vis le sourire éblouissant de Sirius tandis que les exclamations de joie retentissaient à la table rouge et or, puis ce furent des cris moins joyeux qui retentirent du côté de Serpentard. Pivotant vers ces derniers, je vis une jeune fille à peine plus âgée que nous, le visage déformé par la rage, qui pointait Sirius du doigt.

_**Traître**_, hurla-t-elle dans sa direction.

_**Miss Black je vous prie de vous taire**_, siffla McGonagall et je vis un jeune homme forcer la jeune fille à s'asseoir malgré le fait qu'elle se débatte de toutes ses forces. _**BRIGHT Tiffany.**_

La fillette à l'air rêveur qui était montée dans la même barque que nous s'avança à son tour, trottinant joyeusement vers le tabouret, pas plus inquiète que cela de savoir qu'elle se trouvait devant tout le monde.

_**GRYFFONDOR**_, hurla le choixpeau et elle rejoignit sa place sous les applaudissements et les rires.

_**BULSTRODE Adala**_, appela McGonagall.

Une fille me dépassant de plusieurs têtes et à l'air revêche rejoignit McGonagall, s'asseyant avec désinvolture sur le tabouret.

_**SERPENTARD**_, décida le chapeau et la table concernée applaudit avec le même engouement que les autres, sous les sifflements des Gryffondor.

_**CARROW Amycus**_, continua McGonagall, impassible.

Un garçon rondouillard se précipita sur le tabouret, et le choixpeau le frôla à peine avant de s'exclamer.

_**SERPENTARD !**_

_**CARROW Alecto**_, fit McGonagall.

J'en déduisis rapidement qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux. Même si l'un était un garçon et l'autre une fille, ils avaient le même air dédaigneux et le même regard vitreux. Tout comme pour son frère, le chapeau n'hésita pas.

_**SERPENTARD !**_

La table concernée se déchaînait sous les sifflements des Gryffondor et sous le regard blasé des autres tables.

_**CAULDWELL Alan.**_

Ce fut un garçon de grande taille qui sortit des rangs de plus en plus restreints. Il fronçait le nez et ne semblait pas plus concerné que cela à l'idée d'être réparti.

_**POUFSOUFFLE !**_

_**CHANG Wu.**_

L'un des deux jumeaux s'avança en nous adressant un signe de main, manquant de tomber en ne regardant pas où il allait. Le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et son sourire s'en fit d'autant plus grand.

_**SERDAIGLE**_, hurla le choixpeau.

_**CHANG Waho**_, appela McGonagall.

Le second rejoignit le tabouret, tapant dans la main de son frère en passant. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

_**SERDAIGLE !**_

Un énorme «_ OUI _» tiré du cœur échappa à Waho sous les rires de l'école et il rejoignit son jumeau à la table des bleus.

_**CORNER Jackson.**_

Ce fut un garçon de petite taille qui s'avança très lentement vers l'estrade, visiblement très inquiet par ce qui l'attendait. Le choixpeau fut déposé sur sa tête et cette dernière disparut littéralement.

_**SERDAIGLE !**_

Tout comme Serpentard avant elle, Serdaigle se mit à trépigner de joie en voyant plusieurs élèves les rejoindre.

_**DAVIS Anita.**_

Une jeune indienne s'avança, calmement mais d'un pas ferme. Elle ne broncha pas quand le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête.

_**SERDAIGLE !**_

Je jetai un regard à ma sœur. Cela faisait beaucoup de Serdaigle à la fois et cela me fut confirmé par l'élève suivant.

_**DEAUCLAIRE Jackson.**_

_**SERDAIGLE !**_

Le garçon à l'air strict rejoignit la table en liesse et je me concentrai à nouveau.

_**DIGGORY Jack.**_

Encore une fois, ce fut un garçon rondouillard qui se précipita sur le choixpeau. Ses yeux ne disparurent même pas dessous quand ce dernier fut posé sur sa tête.

_**POUFFSOUFFLE !**_

_**DOLOHOV Antonin.**_

Je n'eus pas besoin d'entendre le choixpeau pour deviner que celui-ci irait à Serpentard. Grand, mince, allure noble, cheveux blonds sombres plaqués sur la tête, des yeux gris fer froids, il rejoignit le tabouret. Il était beau, c'était peu dire.

_**SERPENTARD !**_

_**EVANS Lily.**_

Cette dernière s'avança en tremblotant, tentant de ne pas montrer qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait bien comprit comment les choses se passaient et elle semblait déjà se dire qu'aller à Serpentard n'était pas une bonne chose.

Le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tignasse rousse et elle jeta un regard inquiet à Rogue qui hocha la tête. Puis elle ferma les yeux, anxieuse.

_**GRYFFONDOR !**_

Des applaudissements délirants retentirent sous les sifflements des Serpentard qui se vengeaient. Lily rejoignit sa table, visiblement rassurée.

_**GREEN Tamara.**_

Ce fut une jeune fille d'origine africaine qui s'avança, sûre d'elle. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, son visage figé.

_**SERDAIGLE !**_

Et c'était reparti. Tout le monde allait-il à Serdaigle ? Il fallait croire que oui.

_**LONDUBAT Frank.**_

J'adressai un grand sourire à ce dernier qui s'avança. J'aimais son air sympathique et joyeux. J'espérais véritablement le retrouver dans ma maison.

_**GRYFFONDOR !**_

_**LOVEGOOD Xenophilius.**_

Un garçon de grande taille, mince, des cheveux blonds plaqués sur la tête et des yeux bleus remarquables s'avança vers l'estrade. Il paraissait distant, presque loin d'ici.

_**SERDAIGLE !**_

Je soupirais en cœur avec ma sœur et mes cousins.

_**LUPIN Remus.**_

Un beau garçon s'avança. Grand, mince, des cheveux oscillants entre le brun, le blond et le roux un peu en bataille, des yeux miel, tout cela suffisait à exclure la fatigue qui se lisait sur ses traits. Il s'assit sur le tabouret, inquiet.

_**GRYFFONDOR !**_

Ce fut un véritable étonnement qui se peignit sur ses traits et j'ignorais pourquoi, mais à cet instant précis, je me dis qu'il m'était sympathique.

_**MALEFOY Lucius.**_

Mon cousin s'avança après avoir serré nos doigts à Kay et moi et il monta sur l'estrade. Mais le choixpeau effleura à peine ses longs cheveux blonds parfaitement peignés.

_**SERPENTARD !**_

Je lui souris grandement et il nous adressa un signe d'encouragement.

_**MONTAGUE Helena.**_

Une belle fille blonde aux yeux bleus s'assit sur le tabouret comme sur un trône. Elle croisa les jambes et attendit.

_**SERPENTARD !**_

Cela ne m'étonnait même pas.

_**NICOLSON Dean.**_

Un garçon visiblement timide rejoignit l'estrade et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

_**POUFFSOUFFLE !**_

_**PARKSON Kristine.**_

Je sentis le souffle me manquer. Ce serait bientôt notre tour. La fillette rousse attendit son sort figée comme une statue.

_**SERDAIGLE !**_

_**PETTIGROW Peter.**_

Un garçon de taille moyenne, mince, aux cheveux blonds sombres, avec un visage pâle mais parfait, rehaussé par deux grands yeux bleus clair. Il s'assit lentement sur le tabouret et attendit.

_**GRYFFONDOR !**_

Tout comme le dénommé Remus Lupin avant lui, il eut l'air étonné, mais rejoignit la table qui l'acclamait.

_**PIERCE Carter.**_

La fillette qui s'avança était grande, mince mais possédant déjà des formes dessinées, de très longs cheveux noirs, une peau diaphane et deux grands yeux verts émeraude. Elle s'assit majestueusement sur le tabouret et attendit.

_**GRYFFONDOR !**_

_**POTTER Kayleigh.**_

Je sentis ma sœur se tendre, elle me serra contre elle avant de s'avancer. James serra mes doigts, encourageant. Ma sœur s'assit sur le tabouret, riva ses yeux aux miens et attendit, anxieuse.

_**SERPENTARD !**_

C'était dit, elle rejoindrait Serpentard. Au moins, elle ne serait pas seule, Lucius serait avec elle.

_**POTTER Moira.**_

C'était mon tour. Détachant mes doigts de ceux de James, je m'avançai vers l'estrade, montant lentement les marches avant de m'asseoir sur le tabouret, droite comme un i. McGonagall posa le chapeau sur ma tête et j'attendis.

_**Un très grand courage**_, fit le choixpeau dans ma tête. _**Une loy**__**auté inflexible. Tu pourrais aller à Serpentard mais tu as cette chose en plus qui te fera aller sans hésitation à GRYFFONDOR.**_

Je restais choquée sur place. Je n'étais pas dans la même maison que ma sœur. J'étais même à son opposé. Je m'efforçais de ne pas pleurer, mais en levant les yeux vers ma sœur, je vis qu'elle aussi semblait choquée. Lucius posa sa main sur son épaule et m'adressa un regard encourageant.

Alors lentement, je me levai sous les acclamations de la table Gryffondor, cherchant Alec des yeux. Il m'adressa un signe et obligea son voisin à se déplacer. Je me précipitai sur lui, m'asseyant à ses côtés. Aussitôt, il me serra contre lui avec douceur sous le regard bienveillant de ses amis et celui, plus surpris, de ses admiratrices.

Lui seul savait, avec Lynn, à quel point cette séparation avec ma sœur serait douloureuse. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était ainsi.

_**POTTER James.**_

A travers mes yeux embués de larmes à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir vivre aux côtés de ma sœur jumelle, je vis mon cousin s'asseoir sur le tabouret, inquiet.

_**GRYFFONDOR !**_

Il se leva sous les acclamations mais préféra se précipiter sur moi et mon frère, s'asseyant à côté de moi, se souciant peu de se retrouver entouré d'élèves de dernière année. Il prit mes doigts entre les siens et les serra.

_**ROBBINS Rachel.**_

Une petite fille timide s'avança et gagna le tabouret où elle s'assit.

_**POUFFSOUFFLE !**_

_**ROGUE Severus.**_

Je vis le garçon du train se placer sur le tabouret, inquiet à son tour.

_**SERPENTARD !**_

Cela ne m'étonnait pas. Au moins avait-il eu ce qu'il voulait.

_**ROSIER Evan.**_

Le garçon qui s'avança n'avait rien à envier à Antonin Dolohov. Il était grand, mince, de longs cheveux noirs plaqués sur le crâne et des yeux d'un gris pur. Son visage reflétait toute l'aristocratie possible.

_**SERPENTARD !**_

Mes yeux le suivirent tandis qu'il descendait les marches pour rejoindre sa maison, un sourire froid sur les lèvres.

_**SELWYN Electra.**_

Ce fut une fillette à l'allure droite et stricte qui s'avança. Ses cheveux blonds très clairs étaient attachés en un chignon serré, ses yeux bleus étaient glaciaux et son visage de porcelaine rendait compte de la noblesse de ses traits. Elle s'assit élégamment sur le tabouret, attendant le verdict du choixpeau.

_**SERPENTARD**_, décréta ce dernier immédiatement.

_**SHIELD Marvin**_, appela McGonagall.

Un garçon au visage rond s'avança à pas rapides, monta les marches et s'assit d'autorité sur le tabouret, contrastant avec choc à la fillette élégante qui s'y était assise quelque minutes auparavant.

_**POUFSOUFFLE !**_

_**SMITH Alice.**_

La fillette qui s'avança avait cette allure sûre d'elle et légèrement déconnectée de la réalité. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres quand elle s'assit sur le tabouret et que le choixpeau lui fut posé sur la tête.

_**GRYFFONDOR !**_

J'applaudis en cœur avec les autres membres de ma maison, trouvant son visage immédiatement sympathique.

_**SUMMERS Ashley.**_

La fille qui s'avança ressemblait plus à une gravure de mode qu'à autre chose. Visiblement, malgré son jeune âge, ses parents avaient jugé qu'elle devait ressembler aux mannequins des catalogues. Le bruit de ses pas retentit sur le carrelage de la grande salle et elle s'assit élégamment sur le tabouret.

_**POUFSOUFFLE !**_

Je vis immédiatement que le choix de maison ne lui plaisait pas. Son visage se ferma, ses yeux étincelèrent de surprise et de colère, mais elle n'avait guère le choix. Descendant de l'estrade, elle rejoignit la table concernée et s'y assit sans un seul sourire.

_**TONKS Ted.**_

_Je regardai un garçon de grande taille s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Il paraissait sûr de lui et ne semblait pas appréhender le choix du chapeau._

_**POUFSOUFLE !**_

_**TURNER Susan.**_

La fille se précipita sur le tabouret et parut soulagée que le choixpeau soit posé sur sa tête.

_**POUFSOUFFLE !**_

_**WALTER June.**_

_**POUFSOUFFLE !**_

_**WOOD Sally.**_

_**POUFSOUFFLE !**_

Eh bien au moins, la fin de la répartition serait sous le signe de la maison Poufsouffle qui applaudissait de tout son cœur. Un sourire dessina mes lèvres et à ce moment-là, mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Kay. Des yeux remplis d'appréhension et de déchirement.

Mes yeux se noyèrent immédiatement de larmes en la voyant si loin de moi. Bien sûr, je savais que nos liens étaient indestructibles, mais je savais aussi à quel point la différence de maison allait nous éloigner. J'étais peut-être jeune, mais pas aveugle. D'autant plus que la mésentente entre Serpentard et Gryffondor était légendaire.

_**Moira**_, appela doucement Alec en me servant une assiette de pâtes. _**Je sais que c'est pas évident, mais cela va passer d'accord ? Alors en attendant il faut manger.**_

Il adressa un signe encourageant à Kay qui hocha la tête et je vis Lucius passer un bras autour de ses épaules. C'était mieux ainsi, elle ne serait pas seule.

On mangea rapidement et je parvins à retrouver ma joie de vivre. Discutant avec animation avec James, nous écoutions Alec et ses amis nous raconter le fonctionnement de Poudlard, ainsi que leurs expériences dans le château. Lorsque le dessert disparu, j'étais déjà au courant de quelques passages secrets.

_**Mes chers élèves**_, lança Dumbledore en se levant de table. _**Je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous une excellente année. Je souhaitais également vous rappeler que la forêt porte le nom de forêt interdite pour une bonne raison et qu'en conséquent, il vous est interdit d'y mettre les pieds.**_

Il regarda certains élèves et je vis qu'Alec souriait innocemment. Aussitôt, je souris à mon tour. Lui, avait quelque chose à cacher.

_**Je vous souhaite également à tous une excellente nuit**_, conclut Dumbledore. _**Et que l'année commence.**_

Aussitôt, ce fut le brouhaha le plus bruyant que je n'ai jamais entendu. Me levant de table, j'attrapai les doigts de James et on suivit Alec.

_**Les **__**Première année**__** Gryffondor**_, appelait-il en levant le bras. _**Par ici s'il vous **__**plaît**__**.**_

Aussitôt, je vis tous nos autres camarades nous rejoindre et j'échangeai un sourire timide avec celle qui devait être Carter Pierce. Cette dernière finit par se détourner et rejoignit l'autre préfète de Gryffondor, une amie de mon frère au passage.

_**Très bien**_, expliqua Alec. _**Je m'appelle Alejandro Potter, je suis votre préfet en compagnie d'Adalind Pierce ici présente. Il y a également d'autres préfets, mais en tant que dernière année, c'est à nous de vous mener jusqu'au dortoir. Suivez-nous et ne vous perdez pas.**_

Il tourna les talons et quitta la grande salle, James et moi sur ses talons. Je détaillai les longs couloirs, tentant de les graver dans ma tête pour pouvoir me repérer dans l'immense demeure qu'était Poudlard. On monta une dizaine d'étages et j'arrivai en haut totalement essoufflée. Je n'étais guère la seule si j'avisais le visage écarlate de Peter.

On s'arrêta au bout d'un long couloir devant un immense portrait. Ce dernier représentait une femme assez ronde, un visage avenant et des yeux pétillants. Pétillants ? Un portrait pouvait-il avoir des yeux pétillants ?

_**Bonjour ma dame**_, fit Alec. _**Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ?**_

_**Bonjour Alec,**_ répondit le portrait tandis que des exclamations retentissaient dans notre dos que je devinais appartenir aux enfants nés-moldus. _**Un peu vide sans tous ces élèves chahuteurs. Mais c'est reparti pour un tour.**_

_**Je vous l'accorde**_, fit mon frère avec un sourire. _**Sorbet citron.**_

_**Avec joie**_, répondit la grosse dame en laissant apparaître un passage.

Alec l'emprunta et on le suivit. Cela nous fit déboucher sur une immense salle aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle était magnifique avec ses deux cheminées qui propageaient une chaleur agréable, ses portraits qui souriaient, ses tapis rougeoyants, ses fenêtres ouvrant sur la forêt interdite et un peu plus loin, ce qui devait être le terrain de Quidditch. En face de nous, se trouvaient deux escaliers montant dans des directions opposées. Je devinais immédiatement qu'il s'agissait des dortoirs.

_**Très bien**_, fit Alec. _**Tout le monde est là ? Parfait. Donc vous êtes dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Sorbet citron est le mot de passe de ce mois-ci, vérifiez toujours qu'il s'agit du bon où vous attendrez devant la porte en attendant que quelqu'un daigne vous le donner. Sachez que la loyauté et le courage sont les qualités essentielles de Gryffondor, nous comptons donc sur vous pour les employer. Bien. Le dortoir des garçons est à gauche, celui des filles à droite. Je vous conseille de vous mettre au lit sans tarder puisque les cours commencent demain à 9h. Vous savez à présent où se trouve la grande salle, c'est là-bas qu'il vous faudra descendre en premier lieu pour manger et recevoir votre emploi du temps. Je reste, ainsi que tous les autres préfets, à votre disposition, et nous vous souhaitons à tous une bonne nuit et une bonne rentrée.**_

Il termina son discours par une courte révérence qui fit rire tout le monde et on se dispersa pour monter dans nos dortoirs. N'ayant pas envie de me retrouver seule, j'embrassais rapidement mon frère sur la joue avant de suivre mes autres camarades dans leur dortoir.

En m'allongeant dans mon lit, seuls les rayons de la lune nous permettaient encore de voir quelque chose. Ramenant ma couverture sur moi, je me tournai vers la droite pour fixer la forêt interdite à travers la fenêtre. Puis je soupirai doucement en pensant à ma sœur avant de fermer mes yeux. Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

**Voilà, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Je tenais à préciser que je n'ai rien contre la maison Poufsouffle et qu'elle jouera un grand rôle par la suite. Ma béta m'avait fait remarquer qu'il était vrai que la plupart des élèves qui y sont envoyés dans ma fic n'ont pas une description grandiloquente, mais je ne compte pas les laisser de côté ;p.**

**De même que pour les fans de Severus Rogue, je ne vais pas le détruire, je vous rassure. Il se pourrait même que je vous surprenne ;p. Je tiens ce pari.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que ce début d'automne se déroule bien. Je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard, mais il faut dire que je me suis retrouvée un peu débordée. Et l'écriture passe malheureusement après les études.**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos adorables reviews et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira à tous.**

**Je pense vous avoir tous répondu, mais si cela n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire, que je puisse rectifier mon erreur ^^.**

**Armand : Merci beaucoup.**

**Guest : Tout d'abord, je tiens à te remercier pour ta review si bien détaillée, et non, je ne me suis pas vexée, bien au contraire. Tant que les remarques sont constructives et aimables, je les prendrais toujours bien. Et je vais répondre à tes questions non seulement parce que je dois le faire, mais aussi parce que cela permettra peut-être de répondre à d'autres lecteurs qui pourront se poser les mêmes ^^.**

**En ce qui concerne les dialogues en gras et italique, moi aussi cela m'énerve, mais je n'ai pas le choix. ne prend pas en compte mes tirets, cela fait plusieurs fois que j'essais, et du coup, en tant que lecteur, on ne peut pas faire la différence entre dialogue et récit. Donc je pense que cela est plus clair. Mais je teste une nouvelle méthode : les dialogues seulement en italique, peut être que cela sera mieux. Et j'ai remis les tirets, on verra bien si cette fois cela marche.**

**En ce qui concerne la filiature de James Potter, je suis au courant que Charlus Potter et Dorea Black ne sont pas ses parents et dans l'histoire, ce n'est d'ailleurs pas le cas. En fait, j'ai choisis ce prénom parce qu'il faisait un rappel justement à Charlus et Dorea Potter. Comme Sirius Black est lui-même le troisième du nom ou encore Barty Croupton Junior. Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire ^^.**

**Pour Andromeda Black, oui là encore je suis consciente de ce que cela implique. Mais même si je ne sais pas encore si dans ma suite je laisserais Remus et Nymphadora ensemble (j'ai jamais trouvé ce couple équilibré ^^), cette dernière sera quand même plus vieille que Harry, Ron et Hermione, donc tout ira bien ^^.**

**J'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions, n'hésite surtout pas si tu en as d'autres, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre ^^. En attendant, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et je tiens à vous précisez que j'ai un compte Facebook juste pour mes fics, donc vous pouvez me demander en amie (Svjetlana Katherina Ivanova) puisque c'est là-bas que je tiens mes lecteurs au courant de la progression de mes fics et des contre temps que je pourrais avoir. Bonne lecture à tous ;p.**

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux en ce 2 septembre 1972, le soleil éclairait de mille feux toute notre chambre. Jetant un regard à mon réveil, je pus constater qu'il était 7h du matin et que ma première journée en tant qu'étudiante de Poudlard avait commencé. Me redressant lentement, je détaillai la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais et dont je n'avais pas vu la beauté aux rayons de la lune de la nuit précédente.

Nous étions cinq dans cette chambre, les cinq Première année filles de Gryffondor. Les cinq lits en baldaquin formaient un grand cercle au centre, laissant la place à deux portes. Une pour la salle de bain, l'autre pour la sortie. En entrant hier soir, je m'étais seulement orientée vers un des trois lits collés à une fenêtre et je ne le regrettais pas. Même les rideaux fermés, je pouvais quand même voir au-dehors et cela me plaisait.

Si j'avais bien retenu les prénoms, je me trouvais entre le lit de Lily et celui de Carter. Toutes les deux, comme le reste de la chambre, dormaient encore. Je constatai que pour chacune d'entre nous, la première nuit avait été difficile. La main de Lily reposait sur une photo représentant un couple, ses parents, et une jeune fille, probablement sa grande sœur. Ses yeux rouges prouvaient qu'elle avait pleuré avant de dormir et la manière dont elle serrait son ours en peluche contre sa poitrine ne donnait aucun doute sur son état d'esprit avant de s'endormir.

Carter aussi serrait un ours en peluche contre son cœur, et son visage était crispé, comme si elle avait fait un mauvais rêve. Ses draps n'étaient plus bordés et ses oreillers à l'opposé de l'endroit où ils auraient du se trouver.

Je jetai un regard aux deux autres filles, Tiffany et Alice. La première dormait avec un sourire crispé, preuve que sa visible bonne humeur était fictive et Alice était positionnée de manière fœtale. Cela me rassura un peu de savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir difficilement trouvé le sommeil.

Je détachai doucement mes doigts de mon pendentif et repoussai mes couvertures avec calme. Me levant en faisant le moins de bruit, j'ouvris ma malle et en sortis uniforme, sous-vêtements, trousse de toilettes et serviette. Prenant le tout, je m'enfermai en silence dans la salle de bain.

Tout comme le reste de Poudlard, elle était magnifique. Assez grande, elle possédait une grande douche, un vaste évier et deux grands miroirs. Des porte-serviettes, des étagères et même des serviettes de rechange pour ceux qui les auraient oubliées.

Posant mes affaires sur l'évier, je me déshabillai rapidement, frissonnant quand le froid entra en contact avec ma peau, puis je fis couler l'eau. Je fus surprise de la découvrir immédiatement à bonne température et fermai les yeux, laissant l'eau couler sur ma peau, mettant au point tout ce qui m'était arrivé.

Le fait de ne pouvoir voir Kay me faisait souffrir, c'était peu dire. Mais je savais qu'elle était là, quelque part dans ce château et que Lucius veillait sur elle. Pour ma part, j'avais James et Alec, deux personnes à qui je tenais beaucoup. Je souris en constatant que jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité, je passerai tous mes cours en compagnie de mon cousin. Cela me rassura un peu et me permit de me dire que j'étais heureuse. Mes parents seraient fiers de moi.

Rouvrant les yeux, je me lavai en douceur, puis j'enroulai une serviette autour de moi et sortis de la douche pour m'examiner dans le miroir. Le fait de reconnaître que j'avais toujours le même corps et le même visage que d'habitude me rassura. La déchirure avec le foyer familial était quelque peu difficile et voir que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé me faisait un bien fou.

Je me séchai rapidement, passai mes vêtements et nouai ma cravate. Je souris en voyant les couleurs de Gryffondor sur chacune des pièces de mes vêtements et je constatai avec ironie que j'avais poussé le vice jusqu'à choisir des sous-vêtements couleur or. Décidément.

Je coiffai en douceur mes boucles et y posai un serre-tête, puis je me nettoyai le visage, les dents avant de nouer ma montre autour de mon poignet et de passer ma gourmette. Le tout étant fait, et contente de mon travail, je rangeai proprement mes affaires et les déposai sur l'étagère du milieu, espérant que les autres ne contesterait pas mon choix. Je posai ma serviette rouge aux armoiries des Potter sur l'un des porte-serviettes et sortis de la salle de bain.

- _Bonjour_, me lança une voix rêveuse, me faisant sursauter.

Tiffany était à présent réveillée et préparait ses affaires pour pouvoir aller se laver. Elle m'adressait un grand sourire, assise sur son lit. Je le lui rendis avec joie et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

- _Je suppose que tu le sais mais je suis Tiffany_, se présenta-t-elle.

- _Et moi Kimberly_, répondis-je sur le même ton enjoué. _J'espère que je n'ai pas pris trop de temps dans la salle de bain._

_- Oh non c'était parfait_, fit-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds avant de s'arrêter. _Tu croit qu'il faut les réveiller ?_

Elle indiquait les autres filles, hésitant à le faire. Je lui adressai un nouveau sourire.

- _Je vais le faire_, la rassurai-je. _Je sais faire avec ma sœur. Et puis comme cela, tu ne perdras pas de temps._

_- Pas de problème_, répondit-elle en se précipitant dans la salle de bain. _A tout de suite._

Le cœur plus léger de voir que j'étais acceptée et que j'avais peut-être trouver une amie, je pliai délicatement mon pyjama, avant d'aller ouvrir les fenêtres pour laisser entrer un peu de chaleur en ce jour de fin d'été. Puis je m'approchai du lit de Lily et posai doucement ma main sur son épaule, la secouant délicatement.

- _Lily ?_ appelai-je. _Il est l'heure, nous devons être dans la grande salle dans une heure et demi. Il faut te réveiller._

La rousse cligna des yeux, quelque peu dépaysée. Je lui adressai un sourire rassurant, sachant moi aussi que c'était difficile de se retrouver dans l'inconnu.

- _Tiffany est sous la douche_, lui dis-je tandis qu'elle se redressait, hésitante et que je me dirigeais vers Carter. _J'y suis déjà allée donc vous pourrez allez vous doucher après elle. Je m'appelle Kimberly, je crois que tu le sais déjà._

J'avais dit cela avec un sourire et une voix enjouée et je vis que son visage se dessina par le soulagement. Visiblement, mes camarades de dortoir avait eu la même peur de ne pas être acceptées.

- _Carter_ ? appelai-je en tentant de la réveiller. _Il est 7h20 et je crois qu'il faut que tu te réveilles._

Elle grommela quelque chose et je souris. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, me fixa et me sourit. Avant de bondir littéralement sur son lit, déjà prête à enchaîner la journée.

- _Il fait beau,_ constata-t-elle avec un petit rire. _Tu es Kimberly et toi, tu es Lily, c'est cela ?_

_- Bon point_, répondis-je avec un grand sourire tandis que Lily hochait la tête avec un sourire. _Alice ?_

Je m'étais arrêtée devant notre dernière camarade et secouais doucement son épaule. Elle ouvrit deux grands yeux, et les cligna. Je lui adressai un sourire avant de me redresser. Et bien visiblement, j'étais bien entourée.

M'asseyant sur mon lit, je m'appliquai à sortir un grand drap bleu nuit que je pliai en quatre avant de le poser juste à la droite de mon lit, là où ne se trouvait pas ma table de nuit. Puis je pris délicatement Shaïna, mon chaton, dans mes bras et elle ronronna en ouvrant les yeux.

- _Bonjour ma belle_, clamai-je avant de la déposer sur le drap bleu.

Puis je me redressai et m'appliquai à faire mon lit, pliant les draps à la perfection sous les yeux éberlués de Lily à qui j'adressai un sourire.

- _Bonjour tout le monde_, clama Tiffany en sortant de la salle de bain. _La place est libre._

Carter fit signe à Lily, qui s'était réveillée la première, tandis que je continuai à faire mon lit, posant mes oreillers sur le dessus. Puis je m'agenouillai devant ma malle, en sortant un grand sac de cours. Le posant sur le sol, je pris un trieur, des feuilles, une plume et un encrier et mis le tout dans mon sac. Puis je déposai ce dernier sur le lit avant de m'occuper à déballer ma malle.

En sortant un cadre représentant ma famille, je le mis sur ma table de nuit, de même que le cactus que mon père m'avait donné avant de partir. Ouvrant le tiroir, j'y mis les quelques livres de lecture non scolaires que j'avais pris ainsi que mon journal intime et quelques objets personnels. Pivotant à nouveau vers ma malle, je m'appliquai à ranger dans mon armoire mes vêtements parfaitement pliés par les bons soins de ma mère, plaçant avec une perfection qui m'étonna moi-même mes chaussures en bas de l'armoire. La refermant avec douceur, je plaçai sur les deux poignets un objet décoratif, souhaitant prendre mes marques le plus rapidement possible.

- _Oh flûte_, fit Carter à ma gauche, la tête dans sa malle. _J'ai encore oublié de rendre à mon frère ses affaires._

_- Il est à Poudlard ?_ demandai-je en mettant un couvre chef sur le bas de mon lit.

- _Oui_, répondit-elle en se redressant, les cheveux tout ébouriffés. _En troisième année à Poufsouffle. Il s'appelle Mike. Et j'ai deux sœurs aussi. Une qui est en septième année à Gryffondor et l'autre rentrera l'année prochaine à Poudlard. Et toi ?_

Je sortis la nourriture pour chat et hibou de ma malle et la plaçai dans le bas de ma table de nuit, avant de placer mes livres de cours dans mon armoire.

- _J'ai un frère_, répondis-je avec un sourire. _Il s'appelle Alejandro et il est en septième année à Gryffondor lui aussi. J'ai aussi une grande sœur, Lynn, à Serdaigle en cinquième année. Et j'ai une sœur jumelle, Kayleigh, à Serpentard._

_- Oh ce doit être difficile de ne pas être dans la même maison qu'elle_, murmura Carter en replongeant dans sa malle.

- _Oui mais je m'y ferais_, répondis-je. _Après tout, elle est ici aussi donc on se verra._

_- Tu as raison_, fit Alice avec un sourire en rangeant dangereusement son armoire. _Moi je suis fille unique et c'est dommage._

- _Et moi un grand frère_, répondit Tiffany à genoux sous son lit dans l'espoir de récupérer son chat blanc. _Vient là Kayla. Mais pourquoi j'ai pas prit un crapaud ?_

J'éclatai de rire avec les autres et m'agenouillai à nouveau devant ma malle. Rangeant mes dernières affaires, je la fermai et la scellai avant de la pousser sous mon lit et de faire retomber mon couvre-chef dessus. C'était rangé.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lily avait cédé sa place à Carter que j'entendais se débattre avec la pomme de douche et je pris ma baguette pour la mettre dans ma poche avant de nouer ma cape aux couleurs de Gryffondor autour de mes épaules. Après cela, je m'assis sur mon lit, mon chat sur mes genoux, attendant mes camarades.

- _Oh bon sang_, siffla Tiffany en émergeant de sous son lit, son chat dans les bras. _Je te raconte pas le bazar qu'elle va causer._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas elles seront deux_, fis-je en lui montrant Shaïna.

- _Ah tant mieux_, répondit Tiffany en mettant son chat sur mon lit.

Kayla me regarda, puis se réfugia contre moi, fermant ses yeux gris. Je souris distraitement en regardant Lily défaire ses affaires lentement. Visiblement, elle était un peu perdue.

- _Je peux t'aider si tu veux_, proposai-je en la voyant hésiter à tout sortir._ Et si nous n'avons pas le temps, on continuera ce soir. Après tout, on a toute l'année._

_- Tu accepterais ?_ demanda-t-elle.

- _Évidemment que oui_, fis-je en bondissant sur mes pieds. _Je vais ranger tes vêtements dans l'armoire et toi, occupe-toi de tes affaires personnelles._

_- Merci beaucoup_, répondit-elle d'une voix soulagée.

Je vis Carter sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux trempés. Visiblement, elle avait ouvert l'eau avant d'avoir attrapé la pomme de douche.

- _On ne rigole pas_, fit-elle en me voyant tenter de cacher mon sourire.

Mais sa voix prouvait qu'elle même tentait désespérément de ne pas rire. On se regarda avant de se mettre à rire. Je rangeai avec précision les vêtements de Lily et lorsque je me retournai, elle avait terminé de s'installer et Alice sortait de la salle de bain, fin prête à attaquer cette première journée.

- _Allons-y les amies_, clama Carter, son sac de cours sur l'épaule.

Je ris doucement et attrapai le mien, caressant rapidement Shaïna et Kayla avant de suivre les filles dans la salle commune.

Elle était déjà bien agitée par tous les élèves. Ici, les Première année côtoyaient sans soucis les Septième année. Tout le monde rigolait bien. J'évitai avec un rire un oiseau en papier et vis deux grands garçons passer en courant après un autre.

Soudain, je repérai mon frère aîné et me précipitai sur lui. Sa meilleure amie m'indiqua avec un grand sourire et il pivota sur ses talons avec un sourire. Je me jetai dans ses bras sous les sourires bienveillants de ses amis.

- _Alors ma belle comment ça va ?_ demanda-t-il tandis que je le relâchai.

- _Je me suis fait des amies,_ répondis-je fièrement en me tournant vers mes camarades qui m'avaient suivie, mais plus timides. _Je te présente Lily Evans, Carter Pierce, Alice Smith et Tiffany Bright._

_- Enchanté mesdemoiselles_, répondit Alec en les gratifiant d'un grand sourire.

- _Carter_, s'exclama une voix féminine et je me retournai pour voir une jeune fille ressemblant à ma camarade de dortoir. _Tu vas bien ?_

Je compris immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de la sœur de Carter quand celle-ci serra la jeune fille dans ses bras. Puis cette dernière se tourna vers moi.

- _Tu dois être Kimberly_, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. _Ton frère nous a tellement parlé de toi._

Je souris doucement en rougissant et elle se mit à rire avant de dire bonjour à tout le monde. Ce fut ainsi que j'appris que les amis de mon frère se nommait Adalind Pierce, David Parker, Elizabeth Vane, Gidéon et Fabian Prewett et Clove Rogers.

- _Kim_, cria soudainement une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

- _James_, répondis-je en levant les bras.

Mon cousin me repéra immédiatement et rappliqua sur nous en compagnie de quatre autres garçons, ses camarades de dortoirs certainement. Je reconnus Sirius Black et Frank Londubat, ainsi que les deux autres garçons qui avaient été surpris de se trouver à Gryffondor.

Je vis vaguement Lily se tendre, mais elle paraissait trop timide pour dire quoi que ce soit. Mais il était sûr qu'elle les avait également reconnus. Son visage pincé prouvait clairement ce qu'elle pensait d'eux.

- _Alors cette première nuit ?_ demanda Alec en regardant avec un sourire le petit groupe de Première année que nous formions.

- _Super_, s'exclama joyeusement James en montrant ses camarades. _Je me suis fait de nouveaux amis. Voici Sirius, Remus, Peter et Frank._

_- Enchanté_, fit mon frère avant de se tourner vers ses propres amis. _Bon, on descend ?_

_- Avec joie,_ répondit celle que j'identifiai comme étant Adalind Pierce.

Elle avait un visage prévenant et un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Elle paraissait à la fois timide, mais tout de même sûre d'elle. Ils nous firent signe une dernière fois avant de sortir de la salle commune.

_- On devrait peut-être les suivre non ?_ fit remarquer Alice de manière fluette. _Hormis si quelqu'un ici sait où se trouve la grande salle._

On se regarda toutes les cinq avant de se précipiter à la suite de mon frère. Mais quand on se retrouva dans le couloir du 7e étage, ils avaient déjà disparu.

- _Bon_, fit Lily. _Et bien il n'y a plus qu'à chercher._

_***0*0***_

On finit par pousser le double battant de la grande salle, essoufflées comme jamais et soulagées de l'avoir enfin trouvée. Nous étions descendues jusqu'en bas, trop bas puisque nous avions fini par atteindre les cachots avant de choisir de remonter et de chercher dans ce que nous pensions être le rez-de-chaussée. Fort heureusement, les élèves n'étaient pas discrets et nous avions finit par mettre la main sur la grande salle.

Nous orientant aux couleurs rouge et or des Gryffondor, nous rejoignîmes notre table, heureuses d'avoir réussi à trouver tout cela assez rapidement. Je ne repérai pas James, mais au vu du monde qu'il y avait, cela ne m'étonnait pas. Nous asseyant sur nos bancs, on se regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- _On a finalement trouvé_, clama Carter en se servant dans les brioches. _Il faudra retenir cela pour demain. Ne pas doubler le rez-de-chaussée._

Un rire m'échappa tandis que je me servais des céréales. La quantité de nourriture qui se trouvait sur la table était hallucinante. Il y avait de tout : porridge, céréales, croissants, brioches et j'en passais.

Tout en mangeant calmement, je regardais tout autour de moi, tentant de m'habituer à voir tant de personne dans un même endroit. Les professeurs déjeunaient ensemble en discutant joyeusement, et les élèves criaient tous plus fort les uns que les autres. Je repérai les cheveux blonds pâles d'Alec très loin au bout de notre table et cette présence me rassura quelque peu avant que je ne me mette à chercher ma sœur et Lucius à la table des Serpentard.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire grand chose car les préfets se dépêchaient de nous distribuer nos emplois du temps. Cherchant James des yeux, je ne le vis nulle part et commençai à m'inquiéter.

- _Tenez_, fit Alec en nous tendant les nôtres.

- _Je peux avoir ceux de James et de ses amis ?_ demandai-je à mon frère. _Ils ne sont pas là._

_- Ils se sont perdus ?_ demanda Alec, inquiet.

- _Je suis sûre qu'ils vont arriver_, répondis-je.

- _Bon tiens_, fit-il en me donnant cinq nouveaux emplois du temps. _Si tu ne le trouves pas, préviens moi. Qu'ils ne soient pas en train de chercher la grande salle au sixième étage._

Visiblement lui aussi connaissait très bien notre cousin. Avec un dernier sourire, il continua à distribuer les emplois du temps en compagnie d'Adalind. Et pour ma part, je baissai les yeux sur mon emploi du temps.

Ce dernier était relativement léger. Comme mon frère et ma sœur nous avaient prévenues, nous n'avions pas cours les après-midi en première année. Ce qui nous laissait de grands moments pour réviser. En cette journée du jeudi 02 septembre 1972, nous commencions par Défense contre les Forces du Mal en commun avec les Serdaigle, avant de passer en Botanique avec les Poufsouffle. Je fus déçue de constater que le premier cours que j'aurais en commun avec les Serpentard n'aurait lieu que mardi en Potions. Mais mon amertume disparut rapidement quand je vis la tête de ma sœur aînée.

- _Lynn_, m'exclamai-je en me levant d'un bond pour aller la serrer dans mes bras.

Avec son uniforme bleu et le blason de Serdaigle, elle représentait la fille parfaite. Mais je savais que ma sœur ne mettrait guère longtemps avant de reprendre une allure un peu plus désinvolte.

- _Félicitations chérie_, fit-elle en me serrant contre elle. _Gryffondor ? Cela ne m'étonne même pas figure-toi._

_- Kay est à Serpentard_, murmurai-je contre sa poitrine.

Elle me fit reculer, fixa mon visage, puis me fit un grand sourire.

- _Oh aller ma petite Kim_, fit-elle. _Kay et toi, vous serez toujours ensemble, mais il est temps d'apprendre à vivre chacune de votre côté. Et puis, tu as James et Alec. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas croisé mon cher cousin, l'aurais-tu vu ?_

_- Ce matin dans la salle commune,_ répondis-je avec un sourire. _Mais depuis, il a disparu._

_- Quel dommage_, fit-elle en souriant. _Bon, tu lui passeras le bonjour. Kay te cherchait au fait. Mais je ne sais pas si tu réussiras à la trouver dans tout ce chahut._

Mais je courrai déjà en direction de la table des Serpentard, sans me soucier des regards surpris de la table de Poufsouffle qui ne devait pas voir tous les jours des Gryffondor y courir. Peu importait, je voulais voir ma sœur. Et mon cousin s'il y était.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'une Gryffondor de première année vient faire à notre table ?_ demanda une Serpentard de sixième année en me détaillant avec dégoût.

- _Si je te dérange je n'en ai rien à faire_, sifflai-je en retrouvant le mépris qui me caractérisait tant quand j'étais énervée. _Je cherche ma sœur et mon cousin et au dernières nouvelles, je suis encore libre de mes mouvements._

_- Comment oses-tu seulement me parler sur ce ton ?_ demanda-t-elle en se levant.

Je la vis sortir sa baguette et j'en fis de même, même si je ne savais lancer aucun sort. Mais deux garçons et une fille s'interposèrent entre elle et moi.

- _Je ne te le conseille pas Amy_, siffla une voix féminine empreinte d'une froideur inouïe. _Ou c'est nous qui te feront ravaler ton sortilège._

_- Oh Bellatrix_, répondit l'autre d'une voix nettement moins assurée. _Désolée. Mais une Gryffondor à notre table, ce n'est pas normal._

- _Tu es stupide ou quoi ?_ demanda la dénommée Bella. _Il s'agit de Kimberly Potter. La sœur jumelle de Kay, la cousine de Lucius Malefoy. Cela te dit quelque chose maintenant ? C'est une sang tout ce qu'il y a de plus pur et même si sa famille paternelle a quelques petits problèmes de traîtres, ses parents sont bien plus respectables que toi. Alors je ne te conseille plus de poser un regard aussi malsain sur elle, c'est clair ?_

_- Très clair_, siffla l'autre en se levant de table pour quitter la grande salle.

Surprise par cet échange, je vis les trois adolescents se tourner vers moi. La fille était grande, mince, une beauté froide avec ses longs cheveux aux lourdes boucles noirs et ses yeux si sombres qu'ils en paraissaient noirs. Les deux garçons à ses côtés devaient très certainement être frères. Grands, maigre, des cheveux mi-longs noirs légèrement ondulés, des yeux gris fer. Ils avaient la prestance typique des sang-pur.

- _Pardonne son irrespect_, me déclara la fille avec un sourire. _Je suis Bellatrix Black, je suis en seconde année. Et voici Rodolfus Lestrange, en troisième année, et son frère, Rabastan, dans la même classe que moi._

_- Enchantée_, répondis-je avec une légère révérence. _Mais vous savez, j'aurais pu me débrouiller seule._

Bellatrix hocha la tête en souriant.

- _Je sais_, fit-elle. _Mais entre sang-pur, il faut s'entraider. Et puis ta sœur te cherchait partout, je me suis dit que tu n'avais qu'une envie, la retrouver._

_- Où est Kay ?_ demandais-je avec un sourcil levé.

- _Derrière toi_, répondit celui qui devait être Rodolfus avec un léger sourire.

Je pivotai sur mes talons juste à temps pour réceptionner ma sœur jumelle dans mes bras. Son atterrissage fut difficile et je heurtai Rabastan qui parvint à m'empêcher de tomber de justesse.

- _Bon sang_, débita Kay. _Kim, cela fait tellement longtemps._

_- Hier_, répondis-je avec un sourire. _Seulement hier, mais je t'en conviens, c'est loin._

_- Te moque pas_, ronchonna-t-elle en me relâchant. _Comment ont-ils pu nous séparer ? J'ai trop peiné à m'endormir hier soir._

_- Moi aussi,_ répondis-je en perdant mon sourire. _Mais tu sais, on est quand même ensemble dans ce château, c'est l'essentiel._

_- Tu as raison,_ fit-elle. _Mais je ne suis pas prêt de digérer cela. Et tu as vu, on a pas cours ensemble avant mardi. Mardi ! C'est dans une semaine !_

J'allais lui répondre quand Lucius apparut, un énorme sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et trouva écho sur les siennes. Je le serrai dans mes bras, heureuse de retrouver ma famille.

- _Je crois que tu devrais regagner ta table_, fit-il en embrassant mon front. _Le courrier ne va pas tarder à arriver._

Je hochai la tête, embrassai Lucius sur la joue, serrai ma sœur contre moi et adressai un léger signe de tête aux trois autres élèves qui m'avaient défendue et qui me répondirent joyeusement. Puis je rejoignis ma table.

- _Ah te revoilà_, clama Carter tandis que je me rasseyais à côté d'elle. _Alors, tout va bien ?_

- _Parfaitement bien_, répondis-je avec un grand sourire. _Je viens de faire la connaissance de trois personnes._

_- Qui ?_ demanda Alice d'un air curieux.

- _Bellatrix Black_, répondis-je. _Ainsi que Rodolfus et Rabastan Lestrange. Ils sont très gentils._

_- Gentils ?_ siffla une voix dans mon dos, me faisant pivoter pour me retrouver face à un Sirius Black furieux. _Ma cousine est la pire garce que tu ne croiseras jamais, quant aux deux autres, ce sont de futurs mangemorts._

- _Comment peux-tu dire cela ?_ demandai-je vivement. _Ce ne sont que des élèves de seconde et troisième année. C'est méchant et mesquin ce que tu viens de dire._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas,_ coupa Sirius. _C'est dans leurs gènes. Ils le deviendront._

Ma colère monta en puissance et je me levai pour me retrouver face à lui, furieuse.

- _Aux dernières nouvelles tu portes le même nom et le même sang_, sifflai-je et il recula, pâle. _Mais moi, je ne crois pas que l'on soit conditionné à cause de cela. Je pense qu'on fait des choix soi-même et qu'il faut les assumer. Tu es la preuve, et Andromeda aussi, que le fait de porter le nom de Black ne signifie pas être un futur mangemort. Mais si toi, tu crois qu'à seulement douze ans, ta cousine est déjà mauvaise, alors je crois qu'entre elle et toi, c'est toi qui as le plus de soucis à te faire avec ta méchanceté gratuite._

Je lui tournai le dos, et par la même occasion à mon cousin et ses amis, pour me retrouver face à Lily qui hocha la tête, d'accord avec mes paroles. Elle fusilla James du regard sans complexe, n'ayant pas oublié ce qu'il avait dit à propos de son ami dans le train.

A ce moment-là, des dizaine de hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle dans un concert de bruit d'ailes qui battent et de hululements. Chacun reçut des cadeaux et je vis une chouette s'avancer sur moi pour me faire tomber dans les mains un gros paquet et une lettre. La remerciant en lui donnant un grand morceau de pancake, je déposai le paquet sur la table pour l'ouvrir.

J'ouvris tout d'abord l'enveloppe, dépliant avec rapidité la lettre qui s'y trouvait. Je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture soignée et italique de ma mère, puis le mot que mon père avait mis à la fin.

_Ma chère petite chérie_

_Nous sommes très heureux, ton père et moi, de savoir que tu as été reçue à Gryffondor, nous savions déjà que ce serait le cas avec ton courage et ta loyauté sans limite. Tu mérites ta place là-bas et tu nous rends très fier de toi. Ton père n'arrête pas de me le répét__er et est presque tout le temps avec son frère pour nous déclarer que vous êtes les meilleurs. J'espère que James et toi êtes heureux d'y être, même si je n'en doute pas une seconde._

_J'ai également appris que ta sœur était à Serpentard, j'en suis très fière également. La séparation se passe-t-elle bien ? Je redoutais un peu cela, surtout au vu des liens qui vous unissent. Sache que quoi qu'il advienne, vous serez toujours très proches et que si vous le souhaitez, vous êtes tout à fait capables de rester aussi unies, même en étant pas dans la même maison. Vous ferez comme votre père et moi, vous surprendrez toutes les maisons lorsqu'elles verront que Serpentard et Gryffondor sont capables de s'entendre. Quoi qu'il advienne, ne renie jamais tes sentiments. Si tu as envie de voir ta sœur, ou ton cousin, n'hésite jamais._

_A part cela, je t'annonce que le fait de ne plus qu'être tous les deux nous fait très étrange à la maison. Certes, nous vivons à plusieurs dans ce manoir Potter,__ mais votre absence nous rappelle que le temps passe. C'est très déconcertant, mais je crois que je m'y faire. Poudlard est-il à la hauteur de tes espérances ?_

_Je tenais véritablement à te dire, et ton père se joint à moi, à quel point nous sommes fiers de vous et tout l'amour que nous vous portons. Prend soin de toi mon enfant._

_Avec toute mon affection de mère surprotectrice_

_Je laisse la parole à ton père_

_Maman_

_Coucou Kim_

_Comme ta mère vient de le dire, je suis __très__ fier de voir que tu a été __admise__ dans la maison Gryffondor, c'est un honneur c__omme pour ton frère._

_Je ne vais pas m'étaler en écriture, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas cela._

_Mais sache que nous vous aimons très fort._

_A très bientôt ma chérie_

_Papa_

_PS__ : Tu as le bonjour de toute cette (grande) famille. Passe le à James et Lucius. Bisous_

Un grand sourire dessinait mes lèvres quand je repliai la lettre et la déposai à côté de mon assiette vide. J'étais heureuse d'avoir reçu cette lettre qui me prouvait que mes parents pensaient toujours à nous. Savoir qu'ils étaient aussi loin me faisait un peu de peine, mais leurs mots m'avaient réchauffer le cœur.

Je m'attaquai au paquet que j'avais reçu et le déballai entièrement. Il comportait plusieurs petits boites en carton blasonnés Potter. Avec un sourire, j'attrapai la première grande boite. Elle contenait un nombre considérable de bonbons et autres sucreries. Attrapant une chocogrenouille, je la fourrai dans ma bouche avant de refermer le paquet et de le mettre délicatement dans le fond de mon sac. Puis je m'attaquai au second paquet.

Je fus surprise d'y découvrir plusieurs gallions et autres monnaies. Visiblement, mes parents avaient peur que je manque d'argent à Poudlard. Pourtant, les sorties à Pré-au-lard ne débuteraient que dans deux ans. Mais je pris chaque pièce et les glissai dans mon porte-monnaie avec un sourire. Le troisième paquet me fit sursauter. Il s'agissait d'un boursouf de couleur rose pâle. En sachant que ma couleur préférée était le rouge, je sus que mes parents n'avaient pas choisi cela au hasard.

La petite bête me regardait avec de grands yeux et je l'attrapai pour la poser sur mon épaule où elle se nicha. Aucun doute, j'avais à présent dépasser le quota d'animaux de compagnie à Poudlard : un chat, un hibou et un boursouf. Mais cela me plaisait.

Ouvrant le dernier paquet, je fus surprise d'y découvrir un joli miroir entouré de rubis et de pierres précieuses. Un petit mot y était attaché. Le prenant doucement, je le dépliai et reconnus l'écriture de mon père.

« _Un miroir à double sens, ta sœur possède le même à présent. Vos grands-parents paternels ont pensé que c'est à vous qu'ils devaient revenir. Prenez en soin, vous pourrez communiquer ensemble n'importe où avec cela_ »

Repliant le mot, je jetai un coup d'œil au miroir et fut surprise d'y voir le visage de ma sœur. Relevant brutalement les yeux, je croisais les siens à la table Serpentard, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je lui répondis joyeusement et rangeai délicatement le miroir dans sa housse avant de le glisser dans la poche arrière de mon sac.

- _Ouah cela fait beaucoup de cadeaux_, fit Lily en regardant les quatre grandes boîtes que je déchirais pour plus de place. _Tu en as de la chance._

Je relevai les yeux et vis qu'elle ne tenait d'une boite de bonbons entre ses mains, ainsi qu'une lettre. Son visage exprimait à nouveau de la tristesse.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas_, fis-je en voulant à tout prix lui ramener son sourire. _Je partagerais. Crois-moi, j'ai assez de bonbons pour survivre jusqu'à ma sortie de Poudlard._

_- Qu'est ce que c'est ?_ demanda-t-elle en désignant l'animal que j'avais reçu.

- _Un boursouf_, répondis-je avec un grand sourire en prenant la petite bête doucement et en lui tendant.

Elle tendit les mains et la bestiole s'y nicha avec douceur. Je vis le sourire de Lily revenir au triple galop, tandis qu'elle ramenait ses mains contre elle pour regarder mon animal.

- _Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?_ demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

- _Hufka_, fis-je en réfléchissant.

- _C'est très joli_, répondit Lily en regardant le boursouf avec tendresse. _C'est même adorable._

_- Tu pourras t'en occuper si tu veux_, proposai-je. Je veux bien partager.

- _C'est vrai ?_ demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- _Evidemment_, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Soudain, alors que Lily allait me répondre, j'entendis un hoquet d'horreur quelque part sur ma droite et je tournai la tête vers le bruit. Je vis alors Sirius Black figé. Devant lui, se trouvait une grande enveloppe rouge qu'il ne touchait pas. Autour de lui, le silence était tombé. J'échangeai un regard avec James. Une beuglante. Dès le premier jour de cours ?

- _Il vaut mieux que tu l'ouvres_, fit Frank Londubat au bout de quelques minutes. _De toute manière, elle va exploser._

Je vis Sirius se tendre et sa main prit l'enveloppe avec une peur non feinte. Autour de nous, le silence tombait petit à petit et je vis que cela n'était pas fait pour rassurer le jeune garçon_)_. Il tourna l'enveloppe et la décacheta. Aussitôt, ce fut le déluge. Une voix de femme s'éleva avec force dans la pièce_._

**SIRIUS BLACK, TU FAIS HONTE A CETTE FAMILLE QUI EST LA TIENNE. TU AS BAFOUE NOTRE NOM EN REJOIGNANT CES CHIENS DE GRYFFONDOR. CROIS-MOI BIEN QUE TES PROCHAINES VACANCES SE PASSERONT DANS DES CONDITIONS ROYALES. COMMENT AS TU PU REJOINDRE LES RANGS DE NOTRE ENNEMI ET NE MEME PAS T'EN EMOUVOIR ? JE SUIS DECUE ET TON PERE AUSSI. PREND BIEN SOIN DE NE PAS COMMETTRE D'AUTRES FAUTES OU JE TE PROMET QUE TON RETOUR AU MANOIR SERA DES PLUS SPECTACULAIRES. TRAITRE !**

La lettre s'enflamma et le silence se fit plus lourd que jamais. Personne ne parlait ou n'osait le faire. Les mots de cette bonne femme restaient gravés dans notre mémoire. Cela ressemblait grandement à une menace explicite et le visage blafard de Sirius indiquait que c'était bien le cas.

Je m'en voulus de m'en être prise après lui quelques instants auparavant avant de me rappeler que mes mots étaient vérité. Un nom ne faisait pas une personne.

- _Eh bien mon vieux_, fit James en tapotant sur l'épaule de Sirius qui reprit des couleurs. _On peut dire que tu ne nous as pas menti._

A ce moment-là, la sonnerie retentit, nous prévenant que le début des cours allait commencer. Posant mon sac sur mes épaules, j'attrapai Hufka et la posai sur mon épaule avant de suivre mes amies dehors.

_***0*0***_

Après avoir monté les trois étages pour parvenir au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, force m'eut été de constater que les Serdaigle étaient aussi assidus que la légende le disait. Les dix Première année de la maison des bleus attendaient patiemment devant la porte close. Seule Andromeda, que je reconnus immédiatement à sa ressemblance frappante avec sa sœur aînée, paraissait tendue. Elle attendait visiblement la venue de Sirius avec inquiétude.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver en compagnie de James et de leurs camarades de dortoir. Visiblement, il s'était remis de ses émotions car il adressa un grand sourire à Andromeda qui se détendit légèrement en s'avançant vers lui. James se planta à côté de moi, un sourire léger aux lèvres auquel je répondis avant de le serrer dans mes bras.

- _Ça va ?_ demanda-t-il lorsque je reculai. _Cette première journée commence bien ? Oh c'est un boursouf._

Il indiquait Hufka sur mon épaule et je hochai la tête, lui donnant l'accord de le prendre entre ses mains. A cet instant précis, la porte s'ouvrit et on put enfin entrer dans le premier cours de magie de notre vie.

-_ On se calme_, clama notre professeur en nous arrêtant sur le pas de la porte. _Je connais très bien les Première année qui discutent beaucoup. C'est moi qui vais décider de votre place._

On s'arrêta de discuter, surpris. Mais après tout, cela n'était peut-être pas plus mal ainsi. Je vis notre professeur prendre une liste qui devait être de nos noms et il commença à l'examiner.

- _Très bien allons y_, clama-t-il. _Léonie Adamson et Sirius Black ici._

Il indiquait le premier rang et je vis les deux étudiants pincer les lèvres. Il était vrai que le premier rang avait de quoi stresser un peu. La moindre erreur et on était grillé.

- _Andromeda Black et Tiffany Bright_, appela le professeur en montrant le rang derrière Sirius et Léonie.

Tiffany s'avança d'un pas léger et Andromeda la suivit, quelque peu surprise. Il fallait dire que Tiffany avait de quoi surprendre avec sa désinvolture.

- _Vu Chang et Lily Evans_, continua le professeur.

Les deux appelés se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur rang au pas de course.

- _Waho Chang et Franck Londubat_, fit notre professeur avant de montrer la rangée devant son bureau. _Jackson Corner et Remus Lupin._

A nouveau une grimace en constatant qu'ils étaient devant. Je commençais sérieusement à croiser les doigts pour ne pas être également devant le bureau.

- _Eldorian Donnis et Peter Pettigrow_, appela le professeur en les plaçant derrière Lupin et Corner. _Puis Anita Davies et Carter Pierce_

Mon amie s'avança pour rejoindre la Serdaigle et elles gagnèrent leur place. Et moi, je sautai presque de joie en constatant que je ne serais pas devant.

- _Tamara Green et Kimberly Potter_, appela le professeur et je m'empressai de gagner ma place en compagnie de ma camarade de table qui m'adressa un grand sourire. _Puis Xenophilius Lovegood et James Potter, devant messieurs._

Visiblement, ils avaient tout les deux tenté de venir derrière nous. C'était raté.

- _Et pour finir_, clama le professeur._ Kristine Parkson et Alice Smith._

Très heureuse de ne pas être devant, j'avais une bonne humeur communicative et ma camarade de table se mit à sourire aussi.

- _Bien bien,_ appela le professeur en posant sa liste et ses mains sur le bureau. _Je suis donc le professeur Alexander Brown et je vous enseignerai la Défense contre les Forces du Mal pendant toute cette année. J'espère parvenir à faire de vous des lumières dans cette matière, de cela dépendra en grand de votre survie en dehors des murs de ce collège. Je suis navré de poser une telle question, mais elle est nécessaire. Qui parmi vous est de sang moldu et ignorait tout du monde magique avant son arrivée ?_

Je vis Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrow, Carter Pierce, Jackson Corner, Anita Davies et Kristine Parkson lever la main, hésitants mais plus rassurés en voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- _Très bien_, répondit Brown. _Qui est de sang-mêlé ?_

Ce fut au tour de Remus Lupin, Xu et Waho Chang, Eldorian Donnis et Tamara Green de lever la main.

- _Parfait_, reprit Brown. _Et donc sang-pur ?_

Je levais la main en chœur avec mon cousin, Sirius et Andromeda Black, Franck Londubat, Alice Smith, Tiffany Bright, Xenophilius Lovegood et Léonie Adamson.

- _C'est noté_, déclara le professeur. _La raison pour laquelle j'ai fait cela, c'est pour vous préparer correctement. Les sang-pur ont la possibilité de demander à leur famille, ont sans doute déjà fait de la magie, connaissent peut-être la magie noire, je n'en sais rien. Pour les sang-mêlé ou les enfants de moldus, c'est parfois la première fois que vous jetterez un sort. Si la moindre difficulté se pose, peu importe que vous soyez sang-pur, mêlé ou moldu, je veux vous voir lever la main et poser des questions._

On hocha la tête et il commença son cours sur des sortilèges de défense mineurs. J'appris ainsi à effectuer un sortilège Expelliarmus assez rapidement et passai le reste de l'heure à aider Tamara avec qui je m'entendais bien. Quand le professeur tapa dans ses mains, elle avait réussi à maîtriser le sort et m'adressait un grand sourire rayonnant.

- _Très bien_, déclare Brown. _Pour la semaine prochaine je veux un parchemin de 30 centimètres sur la description du sort « Protego ». C'est noté ? Vous pouvez y aller._

Et nous étions dehors pile au moment de la sonnerie.

- _Il est génial comme professeur_, s'exclama Lily en nous rejoignant tandis qu'Alice et Tiffany partaient en avant. _Vous vous rendez compte, j'ai réussi un sort alors que je n'en avais jamais fait. C'est génial._

_- Moi je suis sûre que tu seras une très bonne élève,_ lui lançai-je sincèrement. _Tu apprends vite et tu as de la volonté, c'est suffisant._

Lily me remercia d'un regard où je lisais tout le soulagement du monde. Visiblement, sa condition de née-moldu lui faisait peur. Je pouvais aisément comprendre puisque nous nous trouvions dans un château rempli de sorciers. Posant une main sur son bras, je souris doucement avec encouragement.

- _Et nous avons cours de quoi maintenant ?_ demanda Carter en prenant son emploi du temps._ Oh. Botanique._

_- En avant,_ clama Alice entre attrapant mon bras et celui de Tiffany.

_***0*0***_

Je ressortis du cours de botanique totalement couverte de terre. J'avais eu la bonne idée de m'asseoir aux côtés de James qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de provoquer une des innombrables plantes de la salle, qui avait riposté en nous arrosant de la tête aux pieds d'une terre noire encre.

Foudroyant mon cousin du regard, je marchai en silence vers la salle commune, seule avec lui. Nos camarades respectifs étaient partis en direction de la Grande salle pour manger. Mais il nous était impossible de nous présenter couverts de terre. Alors nous venions de monter les sept étages pour parvenir au tableau de la Grosse dame.

- _Oh vous revenez de botanique ou de Créature magique_, clama-t-elle en nous voyant noirs de la tête aux pieds. _Les premières années reviennent souvent dans cet état._

_- Loyauté_, lançai-je, quelque peu vexée de savoir que j'avais inauguré la tradition.

- _Grand bien vous en fasse_, répondit-elle en nous laissant passer.

La chance devait être de mon côté puisque personne ne se trouvait dans la Salle commune et je me précipitai en courant dans le dortoir.

Attrapant de nouveaux vêtements, je me douchai rapidement de la tête aux pieds, puis me séchai et m'habillai avant de m'attaquer à démêler mes cheveux trempés. Attrapant mon sèche-cheveux, je me dépêchai de me coiffer, nouai mes boucles en un chignon lâche avant de vérifier que j'étais présentable. Puis je rangeai la salle de bain, déposai mes vêtements sales dans la corbeille prévue à cet effet et attrapai mon sac de cours, redescendant les escaliers menant à la salle commune. Je fus surprise d'y découvrir James, assis dans un fauteuil, jouant en silence avec mon boursouf, m'attendant visiblement.

- _Allons manger_, clama-t-il. Parce que j'ai faim.

Je hochai la tête et le suivis dans les couloirs. J'aimais mon cousin, plus que tout, sans doute comme je pouvais aimer mon frère. Il y avait cette relation entre nous qui faisait que nous nous comprenions instantanément. Et malgré le fait que nous nous éloignions un peu pour créer de nouvelles connaissances, nous restions néanmoins très proches.

- _Alors tes camarades de dortoir ont l'air sympa_, murmura James tandis que nous descendions les escaliers. _C'est vrai ?_

- _Oui_, répondis-je avec un sourire. _Je m'entends bien avec elles. Carter a l'air de ne pas se soucier de grand-chose, mais en même temps, elle parvient à être sérieuse quand la situation le demande. Lily est timide et discrète, mais je crois qu'elle a surtout peur de ne pas être acceptée. Tiffany est un peu spéciale, on pourrait croire qu'elle est folle mais je crois qu'elle a les pieds bien plus sur la terre que nous tous. Quant à Alice, elle est sympathique et amicale. Et toi ?_

_- Eh bien c'est un peu pareil,_ répondit-il. _Sirius est sympa, mais parfois, on dirait qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait. Remus est étrange, parfois on dirait que cela lui paraît étrange que des gens puissent être sympa avec lui. Peter est plutôt discret, mais il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de gentil. Franck a toujours une bonne blague à dire._

On s'adressa un sourire, contents de voir que l'autre allait bien. La séparation avec nos parents était plus ou moins difficile, mais rester ensemble, en famille nous permettait de ne pas se laisser submerger par le reste.

- _Ah vous êtes là tous les deux_, clama Lynn en nous tombant brusquement dessus. _Je vous ai chercher et vos amis m'ont dit que vous étiez partis vous changer après le cours de botanique. Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher où vous n'aurez plus rien à manger._

J'échangeai un regard avec mon cousin et on se précipita dans la Grande salle, sous les rires moqueurs de ma sœur aînée qui trouvait la scène très comique. Mais je comptais quand même manger un peu.

Je me séparai de mon cousin pour rejoindre Lily, seule dans un coin. Son visage était à nouveau triste et je ne compris pas. Quand je l'avais quittée une demi-heure plus tôt, elle riait en compagnie de Carter. Je m'assis à ses côté et elle leva les yeux.

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ demandai-je en me servant une portion de frites sans la viande.

On me dirait sans doute qu'à onze ans, être végétarienne était stupide, mais cela avait toujours été mon credo, comme ma mère qui l'était également. Et je me fichais pas mal de ce que l'on pourrait en dire.

- _Rien_, répondit Lily d'une voix si faible qu'elle n'avait rien de convainquant.

- _Lily je ne te connais peut-être pas très bien mais j'ai bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas_, fis-je en mangeant tranquillement. _Tu sais, les amitiés se forgent et je peux peut-être t'aider._

_- Je doute que tu puisses ouvrir les yeux de ma sœur_, répondit-elle.

- _Ta sœur ?_ demandais-je en ouvrant grands les yeux.

- _Ma sœur aînée_, expliqua-t-elle. _Elle s'appelle Pétunia et elle a treize ans. Je l'adore mais depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière, elle me déteste._

_- Pourquoi ?_ demandai-je sans comprendre.

- _Parce qu'elle n'a pas de pouvoir_, fit-elle en baissant les yeux. _Et nous nous sommes mêlés de ce qui ne nous regardait pas._

_- Nous ?_ répétai-je.

- _Moi et Severus_, confia-t-elle.

- _Qui est Severus ?_ demandai-je.

- _Le garçon avec qui j'étais dans le train_, déclara-t-elle. _Celui que ton cousin a attaqué._

_- Oh lui d'accord_, répondis-je en me rappelant son visage._ Tu sais, James peut paraître un peu méchant, mais ce n'est pas son genre. Il est juste très franc et peut-être un peu trop enjoué_

_- Il l'a insulté sans le connaître_, coupa Lily. _Mais peu importe. Le problème, c'est que moi et Severus avons lu une lettre que ma sœur avait envoyée à Dumbledore pour lui demander de rejoindre Poudlard. Evidemment, vu que c'est une moldu, il a refusé. Mais ma sœur a appris que nous nous étions mêlés de ses affaires et elle m'a dit des choses vraiment horribles._

Je comprenais mieux cette tristesse infinie sur ses traits. Si je devais me brouiller avec ma sœur pour des choses aussi futiles, je me sentirais sans nul doute pareil.

J'attrapai une frite dans le plat devant moi avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour céder la place aux desserts. Attrapant un mille-feuille, je me reconcentrai sur Lily.

- _Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ?_ demandais-je en indiquant Carter, Tiffany et Alice qui rigolaient quelques rangs plus loin.

- _Parce qu'elles m'ont vue avec Severus_, expliqua Lily. _Il est à Serpentard et elles se sont disputer avec le groupe d'amis dans lequel il s'est greffé. Ton autre cousin y était. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elles m'ont dit que je ne pouvais pas être amie avec des Serpentard, que c'était une trahison pour notre maison._

_- Oh il ne faut pas écouter tout le monde_, répondis-je. _Tu sais, on m'a dit la même chose, et pourtant, ma propre sœur jumelle est à Serpentard. Ils ne sont pas plus mauvais que nous. Surtout les Première année. Si tu t'entends bien avec Servilus…_

_- Severus_, me reprit Lily.

- _Severus_, répétai-je avec un rictus. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais te priver de son amitié. Même si je dois t'avouer qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être très épanoui._

_- Il n'a pas une vie heureuse_, fit Lily tandis que je finissais mon repas. _Et puis vous ne le connaissez pas, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil._

_- Si tu le dis je veux bien te croire mais sache que les amitiés entre Gryffondor et Serpentard sont mises à l'épreuve au cours de nos sept ans de scolarité_, expliquai-je alors que la sonnerie sonnait pour annoncer le début des cours de l'après-midi. _C'est à toi de choisir de la conserver ou non._

Je me levai de table avant de me diriger vers la table des Serpentard pour retrouver ma sœur qui m'adressait de grands signes.

- _Je vais à la bibliothèque_, m'annonça-t-elle tandis que je la rejoignais. _Tu viens avec nous ?_

J'avisai le groupe qu'elle formait avec tous les Serpentard de son année et finis par hocher la tête. Après tout, pourquoi pas.

_***0*0***_

En regagnant ma salle commune à 18h précise, j'étais parvenue à deux conclusions : je m'entendais à merveille avec Electra Selwyn, Helena Montague, Adala Bulstrode, Evan Rosier et Antonin Dolohov, mais je ne pouvais absolument pas voir Alecto et Amycus Carrow qui avaient une méchanceté sans borne même à onze ans, ainsi que Severus Rogue, qui m'avait paru étrange et plutôt penché magie noire. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui parler, puisque je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un ami de Lily, mais ses réactions étaient étranges, emprunte d'une froideur à l'état brut qui n'avait rien de noble.

Entrant dans la salle commune, je me fis immédiatement tirer sur le côté par une Carter excitée comme une puce. Je la regardai avec de grands yeux, me demandant bien ce qui pouvait à ce point-là la rendre heureuse. Le sourire mutin qu'elle m'adressa me confirma que quelque chose de louche se tramait. Posant un doigt sur sa bouche, elle m'indiqua un point à l'écart de la salle commune, près d'une des fenêtres.

Ce fut là que je fis un bond en voyant mon frère Alec, et la sœur aînée de Carter, Adalind, discuter à voix basse visiblement à propos d'un devoir. Mais là n'était pas la question. Même à mes yeux d'enfant, il était clair que ces deux là étaient plus proches que prévu. Pas en couple, mais visiblement, très proches de l'être. Alec expliquait quelque chose à Adalind mais tous les deux semblaient mettre un écart perceptible entre eux. En sachant qu'ils étaient amis, j'en déduisis très rapidement que c'était bien plus important que cela.

- _Tu vois ce que je vois ?_ demanda Carter à voix basse tandis que je hochais la tête. _Il me semble que ces deux là nous cachent quelque chose. Ton frère n'a jamais parler d'Adalind ?_

_- Non_, répondis-je. _Mais maintenant que tu me le dis, il me semble que sa voix change d'intonation quand il parle d'elle et qu'il se met à rougir. Oh bon sang Carter, mon frère est amoureux._

J'avais dit cela avec mon innocence d'enfant, mais à mes yeux, l'amour paraissait être la plus belle chose au monde. Je trépignais sur place en compagnie de Carter et il fallut que Franck Londubat nous rejoignent pour que l'on décide de se calmer.

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-il.

- _Dis moi mon petit Frankie_, commença Carter. _Quand deux personnes s'aiment, elles finissent irrémédiablement ensembles ?_

_- J'imagine que oui,_ répondit Frank, déstabilisé.

- _Parfait_, clama Carter en m'attrapant par les bras. _Kim, nous avons une mission._

_- Laquelle ?_ demandai-je impatiente.

- _Mettre ton frère et ma sœur ensemble_, clama Carter.

Un grand sourire se dessina mes lèvres. L'année promettait d'être passionnante.

* * *

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'espère vous poster le prochain chapitre rapidement. En attendant, j'attends vos commentaires avec grande impatience et je souhaite de bonnes vacances à tout ceux qui y sont. Quant aux autres : bon courage ;p.**


End file.
